It Is What It Is
by azala23
Summary: A heated tale of a whirlwind affair between Trunks and Pan. In the midst of her 21st birthday, will Pan finally get the attention she's desired from Trunks for so long? And how will their families react to the news?
1. Chapter 1

Story inspired by real events by my dear friend and supporter, Kari.

* * *

Pan sat at her house, her hands wretched together impatiently waiting the evening ahead of her. It had been nearly a year since she had seen her uncle- Goten and Trunks had been backpacking the world the entire time. Apparently, it was all for "research" for their "jobs", but Pan had her suspicions that the two friends just needed a break from Capsule Corp. and all of the work that came with being President and COO. Trunks had gotten Goten a job there years ago, but he proved to actually have a decent work ethic and the two had run the corporation smoothly ever since.

She tugged down on her skirt awkwardly, trying to make sure the black spandex wasn't riding completely up her thighs. She knew why she was actually nervous and it had nothing to do with seeing her uncle.

She had had a massive crush on Trunks since she was kid. She used to obsessively follow him around, planning their future wedding and potential names for their children. However, as she got older, she realized more and more that age was not simply just a number. The 12-year age gap proved to be just a bit much for the previously underage girl. But now she was a woman- she was 21- basically legal for everything! She had been waiting for this for over a decade. She was finally ready to possibly _maybe_ make a move.

Ok, probably not. But a little flirting never hurt, right?

Besides, Trunks had been single ever since his trip abroad. This was the perfect opportunity for some harmless flirting. Hence, why she squeezed her small, athletic body into a tight black skirt and a white lace crop top. Sure, she was probably a little overdressed, but she was thrilled to finally be hitting the bars with the older boys.

Her thoughts were cut short by her phone vibrating excitedly. Nearly tossing her device in the air, she checked hurriedly who was calling. To her dismay, it was only Bulla, her best friend.

"Bulla, are the boys back?" She answered, not even bothering to say hello.

"Jeez, Pan, hello to you, too." Her friend said sarcastically.

"Sorry, I'm just a little nervous for tonight. Maybe this whole thing is putting me a bit on edge." Pan covered her face with her hands, leaning on the table in front of her.

"Ha, it's alright. Yeah, the boys are back. Trunks is taking a shower and then I think they're heading over to your place to get you. What are you wearing? I'm thinking about putting my fake I.D. to good use and coming out, too. Andrew wants to meet my brother, anyway." Bulla blabbed. Andrew was her current pretty boy flame and although they had been dating for six months, it was hard to believe Bulla would take _anything_ seriously. She bounced around from guy to guy faster than any girl she had known. Perhaps this one was different if she wanted him to meet Trunks.

"Girl, doesn't everyone on Earth know you're not 21? Don't get yourself in trouble..." Pan teased her friend.

"Hng! I'll be completely fine! Being the daughter of Bulma Briefs means you KNOW I can get whatever I want." Pan could hear Bulla's mischievous smile through the phone. She did have a point. Even though every bar in town knew the heiress was only 19, she was lucky to have an unlimited amount of money to pay off any bouncer she wanted to. Plus, it helped that she looked about 25. Pan was nearly a year and a half older and still looked like she was 15. She had inherited her mother's boyish figure...along with her dad's incredible Saiyan strength.

Most people thought she was a boy until she was at least 18. She had finally come into her body this year, but it wasn't by much. Luckily for her, she had learned how to dress herself after years of dressing like a fighter. She had her girlish best friend to thank for that.

"I'm in that freaking tiny skirt I borrowed from you and I can barely breathe." Pan huffed.

Bulla chuckled, "That's because you have an ass! All those squats have done you good, girl!"

Bulla may have been a bit of a wild child ever since she gave up fighting, but she was undoubtedly an amazing friend. She was always looking for ways to keep Pan's confidence up.

Suddenly, Pan heard his voice in the background. _Trunks_. It was muffled and she wasn't 100% sure what he was saying, but it was definitely him. The two had only stayed in contact through a few scattered messages during his sabbatical. Damn, was it nice to hear his low tone again.

"Uhuh, ok. Hey, Pan? Trunks and Goten are on their way! I'm gonna meet up with you guys later. They seem pretty excited to see you..." Bulla chirped knowingly. Every girl had a crush on her brother at some point, but Pan's was always consistent.

"Shut up, Bulla. Text me later." The two hung up promptly, and Pan began fidgeting even more.

"Pan! Can you come here?" She heard her father call from the living room. She stood up and made her way towards him, pulling on her skirt even more.

"Yeah, dad?"

He was sitting on the couch in front of a roaring fireplace, a book in his hand, her mother napping gently on his lap.

"Just wanted to take a look at my beautiful girl before her first big night on the town. I'm glad Goten and Trunks can be the first to take you out for your birthday! Seems fitting. I did the same for those boys on their big 2-1." Gohan hummed, nostalgia filling his eyes.

Her birthday had actually been a week ago, but she had waited patiently for the boys to come home to finally celebrate. That proved to be a difficult task when your best friend is Bulla Briefs, notorious rich party girl.

"Yeah, I heard aaaall about those crazy times from Uncle Goten..." She winked.

"Of course you did..." He blushed, remembering some of the wild things they did all those years ago.

"Well, I'm gonna go wait for the guys now. I'll try to be home early if you'd like." She kissed her father on the forehead.

"Stay out all night if you want! Just please text us every once in awhile, ok? You know how your mama worries." He stroked the hair of his slumbering wife, moving a strand away from her face.

Pan smiled at her parents. She had never really gone through the bitchy-teen-phase and was always close with them. She loved them and she loved how much they still loved each other.

The chime of the doorbell interrupted their moment as Pan almost jumped out of her skirt.

"Gohan! We're here to ruin your daughter!" Goten yelled through the house, apparently letting himself in.

"Go. Be safe." Gohan smiled once more, deciding not to stir his wife and remain on the couch. He'd see Goten and Trunks another day.

Pan sprinted out of the room and into the foyer. Waiting by the door were her two favorite guys: Goten was clad in light wash denim and a purple polo shirt. His hair was more tame than the last time she saw him, but it still stuck out pretty intensely to one side. A shiver passed through her spine as her eyes rested on Trunks. His hair hadn't changed in years, but his face only grew more handsome as he aged. He was wearing black jeans and a pale blue button up. His sleeves were rolled three-quarters up his forearm, just enough to show off some of his delicious looking muscles.

"Uncle Goten!" She slid her arms around his waist, hugging her relative close to her.

"Dende, Pan, aren't you all dressed up?" Goten pulled her off of him to check out her small outfit. "You look almost identical to Videl! It's wild. Trunks, look at our little baby all grown up!" Her uncle turned her around to face Trunks.

It looked almost as if he was...

 _...checking her out_?

She could not have made this up if she tried, as Trunks's eyes looked her up and down.

"Are we sure that's even little Pan?" Trunks said, wearing his signature sexy smirk.

"Oh, ha ha, REAL funny, guys-" before she knew what was happening, Trunks lifted her into a hug, spinning her once in a circle before placing her back down to her now shaking feet.

"It's great to see you. Oh, and happy belated! We ready to tear up Satan City?" Trunks looked over her shoulder at his friend. "We gotta have as much fun as possible until Bulla decides to attack us with her new boyfriend." He rolled his eyes, obviously not entertained by the idea.

"First things first..." Goten pulled a beaded necklace out of his back pocket. Hanging from the end was a black shot glass with the numbers 21 bedazzled on the front. "This is so you can take a free shot at every bar we go to!"

Pan gulped. "How many bars can there be in this city?"

The half-Saiyans looked at each other, exchanging excited glances.

"A lot. Let's go!" Trunks linked arms with Pan as she felt her heart beat frantically in her chest.

Something was odd about Trunks tonight. He had never been so forward with her in the past, and there was an obvious tension between the two. She just prayed her uncle didn't notice. Maybe something was bound to happen between them! But, suddenly she wasn't so sure if she was ready.

Trunks eyed her from his height advantage, noticing her nervousness as they walked to the Capsule Corp. vehicle awaiting them. He opened the back door for her, sliding inside next to her. Goten chose to sit up front with the driver, leaving the two pretty close together in the small backseat. Goten began chatting to the chauffeur about all the spots they needed to hit up in a timely matter.

While he was distracted, Trunks leaned in toward Pan, his breath hot on her ear as he asked, "Why so nervous? We'll take care of you." He slipped a comforting hand on her bare thigh and she felt her entire body tense up even more.

 _Breathe, Pan. Breathe._

She tried to curb her jitteriness and fake a confident air. Using all of the might she could summon, she snaked an arm around around his, matching his closeness. One wrong move, and their lips would be meeting in the backseat of this car.

"I'm not nervous. At all." She whispered, her eyes fluttering. Yeah, she could pull it together if she really wanted to.

"We're here, come on, nerds!" Goten shouted from the front seat causing Trunks and Pan to break their touch, pulling as far away from each other as the car would allow. Luckily, Goten hadn't turned around, but instead jumped out of the vehicle immediately.

Trunks smiled once more at Pan before exiting himself. He stretched a hand out for her to take, as any gentleman would. Their contact lingered a bit after she had stood up, and she found herself cold once his warmth left her palm.

They finally entered their first bar, Trunks and Goten simply walking right in. Pan, of course, got carded, but she didn't care. For the first time, she actually had a legal I.D.! It felt nice to shove that in the bouncer's face.

The bar wasn't super busy yet, being only 8pm. Things didn't usually get heated until 10, but they wanted to make sure to go to as many places as possible.

"Someone get my niece a drink! She's finally 21!" Goten slammed his credit card on the bar. Soon, he began chatting it up with the bartender who he apparently knew from college. Goten was always making friends everywhere he went. He was extremely social, and while Trunks was as well, he was much more reserved. Or rather, he usually was.

It only took a few minutes before some conventionally hot chick came up and started flirting with Trunks. Pan felt anger well up in her tiny frame. This was _her_ birthday party and she hadn't seen these two in a year! This bitch better back off.

Before she could actually throw a fit, Trunks seemed to have let the girl down, pointing a finger in Pan's direction. Was he talking about her? Was he telling this girl no...because of her? Her heart was throbbing in her throat at this point, and she swallowed her feelings hard.

She quickly sat down at one of the high top tables, followed shortly by Trunks. Goten showed up a few seconds later with a tray of several different shots- 8 in total!

"Goten, doesn't that seem like a bit much for just three of us?" Pan pressed her lips together, anxiety bubbling in her stomach.

"Four of us." Goten pointed behind Pan. She spun around to see Marron entering the bar. The short, stocky daughter of Krillin and 18 was still as beautiful as ever. She always enjoyed Marron, even though they didn't stay in touch much. She was quite a bit older, and really only came around to flirt with Goten. Pan and Bulla had money down on when those two would hook up. It was bound to happen eventually and the sooner the better!

Marron came around and gave Pan a side hug, squeezing her a little and pecking her on the cheek, "Happy birthday, Panny! I'm so happy we can all get together for your descent into adulthood!"

"Thanks, Marron! Im glad you could make it!" She genuinely smiled. This evening was looking to be more and more fun. Dangerous, but fun.

"Alright, enough. Shot time!" Goten interrupted, picking up the glass in a motion to cheers, "To Pan, my little niece who finally grew up!"

"Happy birthday!" The random people behind them cheered. Goten certainly had a big mouth.

Pan lifted the shot to her lips, a distinct smell of cinnamon filling her nostrils. She finally tossed her head back, the liquid burning down her throat. She had drank a little in high school and undergrad, but she had never had a shot like this before.

Before she knew what was happening, they were taking their second round of shots. **Then their third.** Trunks eventually left to get actual drinks for everyone, and Pan was left to watch Marron play with Goten's hair as he left a limp hand on the small of her back. If they got together tonight, Pan would win the bet! She could only hope Bulla would finally owe _her_ money.

She felt her face growing hot with the alcohol running through her. It took Saiyans quite a bit more liquor to actually affect them due to their fast metabolisms, but Pan was only a quarter-Saiyan. And she was already feeling tipsy. She had to slow down. If anything were to happen with her and Trunks tonight, she wanted to be able to remember it.

When he finally returned with the cocktails, he leaned down once again to speak softly in her ear, "Pan, you also have a free shot waiting for you up at the bar when you bring your necklace. I'll go with you if you want."

She felt the hair on her neck stick straight up. "Y-yeah, let's get it. Goten, Marron, we'll be..." The two were clearly not listening, talking quietly to each other. "Never mind then." She chuckled, hopping down from her stool to follow Trunks through the now crowded bar.

"Sam, I believe you owe this young lady a drink." Trunks pulled gently at the beads around her neck, his hands close to touching her throat. She gulped instinctively, hoping he didn't notice.

"Still chasing after the kids, are we, Trunks? You always liked 'em young." The bartender howled at his own joke.

"Oh, shut up and get the lady her shot. Give her Rumple Minz this time." He glared for a second before turning towards Pan and removing her necklace from around her neck. She blinked hard at him. She would give just about anything to throw her arms around him and kiss him with all her might. The more she drank, the more the urges began taking over.

The bartender returned with her plastic cup filled up to the brim along with an extra glass for Trunks.

"Cheers, again, Panny." Trunks hooked his arm around hers as they took their shots.

"Oh my Dende, what the hell was that?!" Pan coughed.

He tossed his head back, roaring with laughter, "Guess you don't like that one. Ok, we'll try something else at the next bar." Trunks grabbed a napkin and wiped the inside of the shot glass before carefully putting it back around her neck. He paused once it was on, twirling the back of the beads, his finger gently knuckling her neck. They made eye contact once again and she felt that tension between them build up even more.

"C'mon, guys! On to the next bar!" Marron yelled, their moment ruined.

The next few bars were a bit of a blur to Pan. It was the same thing at each one: shots, followed by drinks, followed by her free shot with Trunks. By this time it was nearly 11, and she had yet to hear from Bulla. But with her newfound lack of inhibitions, Pan decided now was the time to start dancing. She led Marron out to the dance floor and began rocking out to an obscure techno song. The girls twirled each other around as Goten and Trunks observed.

It wasn't long before Trunks elbowed his friend and pointed to Marron, winking slyly.

"I'll do it if you do." Goten rolled his eyes over towards Pan who was excitedly gyrating her body to the beat.

"Dude. She's like my little sister." Trunks playfully punched Goten.

"Yeah, riiiight. I don't believe that for a second. I'm not as clueless as you think." Goten smirked. "Besides, dancing never killed anyone, did it?"

"Only when it's the fusion dance against an enemy." Trunks shrugged, embracing the opportunity to get out on the dance floor.

The guys walked over to the flailing girls, Goten being a bit more forward in wrapping his arms around Marron's waist, grinding up against her from behind.

Trunks simply turned Pan to face him, grabbing a hold of her hands and dancing innocently. She was a bit taken back by his intrusion, but she went with it. Although, this was not the type of dancing she was in the mood for. She instead pressed herself against his body, his hands still in hers, and began rocking into him. He kept the rhythm going, but knew he was getting a little too excited from her body rolls against his lower half. He'd have to take a break soon or this could end very badly.

Would it even be that bad, though?

Luckily, he was saved by the sudden impact of his little sister hugging Pan from behind.

Pan and Bulla screamed and embraced as if they hadn't just seen each other a few days prior. Trunks welcomed the interruption gladly.

"You look so cute!"

"You are so pretty, look at that ass, girl!"

"Is Andrew here? Let's get shots!"

"Are you DRUNK, Pan? I'm so proud of you!"

Trunks left the conversation to get himself and Pan some water. He really didn't want to get her wasted as much as Goten did, he just kinda wanted to be with her. It was strange, he had never given Pan a second look before tonight, having had a hand in basically raising her and always having a huge age gap between them. But he was no fool, he could feel something was different between them. But why now?

When he returned to the dance floor with cups of water, he found Pan standing off to the side, mouth agape. Trunks cocked his head before looking in the direction of her shock to find Goten and Marron tonguing each other in the middle of the bar. _Dende help him_. He sighed, joining Pan in her distance from the two dry humping in public.

"Here. Just so you can keep going a bit longer." Trunks handed her the water, and she took it graciously.

"Guess Bulla owes me money...I've never won a bet in my life!" Pan giggled.

"Please, if Bulla bet it would take any longer than this, she's nuts." He smiled.

"Trunks! I want you to meet Andrew and WHAT IN THE HELL IS HAPPENING OVER THERE?" Bulla's jaw dropped, her head looking like it was about to spin off her body.

"You owe me money is what's happening! 1,000 zeny, please!" Pan stuck out her hand, flashing her friend a toothy smile.

"They couldn't have kept it in their pants for another year? Seriously? Fine. Here. You win." Bulla opened her small purse and pulled out the exact change. Only Bulla would walk around stocked full of zeny. Pan's family obviously had money from her Grandpa Satan, but it was nothing compared to the Briefs.

"I'm shocked dad let you leave the house looking like that, squirt." Trunks changed the subject, eyeing his little sister with horror. She was clad in a small lace bandeaux, her full breasts popping out of the top. Her matching black skirt left little to the imagination as well, nearly her entire stomach showing. There was no way she could even bend over in that.

"That's because dad doesn't see me every second of every day, Trunks." She twirled a finger around her long, turquoise hair. "He and mom were plenty preoccupied when I made my exit." She added matter-of-factly.

Pan felt her shots boil in her stomach at the thought. The Briefs family were all pretty open about their sexuality, but she was NOT used to that at all.

"Bulla, gross, please!" Pan spat. Bulla laughed heartily at her friend's reaction before reaching for her boyfriend's hand.

"Trunks, meet Andrew. Andrew, my brother Trunks!" Bulla tossed his hand in her brother's.

The two began chatting casually and Pan decided now was the time to talk to her friend about her odd evening. She found she was slurring her words pretty badly, and it took a ton of focus for her to get what she wanted to say out.

"Bulla, did you say something to Trunks? About me? He's been...I don't know...touchy?" She finally spat, proud of her cohesive sentence.

Bulla's face lit up with excitement, her smile growing wider and wider, "Wait, is something going on with you two, is that what you're trying to tell me?"

"I don't know, but it's not like nothing is going on? If that makes sense?" She stumbled over her thoughts, her blood pumping ferociously through her veins.

Bulla began frantically shaking her friend, "I have been waiting for this literally my entire life! I'll get Andrew away from him, you need to keep it up! Wait, you should spend the night at my house! More likely something might actually happen." She winked.

"Calm down, nothing is gonna happen! ...but if you want to take Andrew to dance, I wouldn't be mad..." Pan blushed.

Bulla didn't hesitate for a second, pulling her boyfriend away from Trunks and onto the dance floor near where Goten and Marron were still dancing. Pan scooted her way back to Trunks's side.

"You feeling ok?" He looked down to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, the water definitely helped, I think. I'm kind of worried about going home though. I'd hate if my dad saw me like this..." She prompted, her liquid courage talking for her.

Trunks took the bait. "You can come back to Capsule Corp. with us. If Bulla even makes it home." He shuddered at the sight of his sister and friends all getting a little too wild.

"She has to. Vegeta would flip if she didn't come home. He's as protective of her as ever-" Pan almost choked on her water as Trunks's hand slid down her shoulder and made its way to her lower back.

"If you're getting tired, we can go back to my place in the complex. Keep the good vibes going." He said nonchalantly, keeping his face forward.

 **Trunks had officially invited her back to his house.**

She felt her stomach twist in knots as her nerves took over her body once again. Trunks had obviously moved out of the main house in the Capsule Corp. complex, but in order to stay close to work, he only moved a few feet away from his folks. It gave him the privacy he needed as a 33 year old bachelor while still keeping him close to his family.

"I think I'd like that," Pan finally managed to say, her voice surprisingly steady. "I'm ready when you are."

Trunks took another look at his friends. He didn't want to just disappear, but the thought of telling Goten what he was really doing made him incredibly uncomfortable. Plus, he was not about to stop that make out session. He instead pulled out his phone and sent a brief text, "Taking Pan home, she's tired. I'll send the car service back when I'm done. Good luck tonight, bro."

That seemed vague enough for Trunks's liking, and he quickly led Pan out of the bar. Bulla caught her best friend's eye before they exited and managed to hold out a thumbs up. Pan gulped again.

Trunks once again followed Pan to the backseat of the car, telling the driver to take them back to his place. The driver eyed the purple-haired man curiously, but Trunks shot him a glare that quickly stopped him from any questioning.

Pan began playing with her chin-length, black hair out of anxiousness. Although she felt the liquor move through her nicely, this was still not how she expected her night to go. Trunks leaned down and pulled two bottles of water from beneath the seats, handing one to her.

"Just want to make sure you don't get sick in the morning."

She blushed at the gesture before a thought came to her. What if he was giving her all of this water to sober her up so she wouldn't make a move on him? Was he taking her back to his place just to keep her safe? Maybe this _was_ the pseudo-big-brother she always had. This idea was putting a serious damper on her night.

Her thoughts were demolished when Trunks placed a hand on her thigh. He was smiling although he wasn't quite looking at her. His touch sent shocks down her legs, nearly melting her into a puddle.

Or was he sobering her up in case something was actually going to happen?

Oh Dende, what was she going to do?

As they turned into his mansion on the complex, Trunks removed his hand and tipped the driver, instructing him to go back to the bar until his friends were ready.

"And the young mistress?" He asked.

"Ugh, yeah, please make sure Bulla gets home. Thanks, Jim." Trunks and Pan made their way out of the car and into his palace.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll get us something to drink." Trunks gestured to the lavish sofa. Instead of going to the kitchen where most people put their liquor, he pressed a button, moving a wall back and to the left revealing a huge bar area. He entered, leaving Pan alone with her thoughts.

She stretched out on the couch, her exhaustion catching up with her. She pulled out her phone and saw all of the missed calls and texts from Bulla. Oh, crap. She should probably tell her dad she's not coming home. She sent him a convincing text that she's staying at the Briefs's with Bulla. Close enough, right?

"Tell me where you are right now!" Bulla's text demanded.

Instead of saying anything, Pan snapped a selfie of her on the couch, the Capsule Corp. logo on the wall behind her clearly in the picture. Sent!

It took seconds before Bulla texted back. "Are you SERIOUS? I'm FREAKING OUT! Be safe ok? Remember who you're dealing with tonight! I can't BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING!" Her phone buzzed with every text her friend sent.

She responded once more to Bulla before turning her phone completely on silent, "Wish me luck. Love you!"

She sat back on the couch, her back sinking into the cushions. It was certainly a comfortable place. Maybe this is where it would happen? _Ok, Pan, don't get ahead of yourself. Who says it's even happening?_ She needed to play it cool _. Do not get too needy._

Trunks finally returned, closing the wall to the bar, two clear drinks in his hands. "Vodka tonic? Classic drink right here." He sat next to her on the couch.

"Sure, I think I've had this before," she sipped on the refreshing drink, becoming more comfortable in her spot. She curled her legs up under her body, her skirt hiking up her thighs. Trunks stared hungrily at his friend the more of her milky-white skin was revealed under her skirt. Pan could feel his eyes on her, and she concentrated hard on her drink, trying not to act too interested.

"What a wild night." She finally said, propping up her head with her elbow to face him. "I can't believe Goten and Marron..."

"Yeah. Crazy it took them 20 plus years to get together. It was about damn time, I guess. He was always so busy with his job at CC that he never went out with her. Wonder if that'll all change now." Trunks stirred his drink, trying to take his mind off of the young woman next to him.

Silence fell between them. Pan was becoming impatient and the alcohol was starting to make a comeback in her system. She stared hard at Trunks's thigh, imagining herself reaching out and touching it.

No, not imagining it. She was _actually_ grabbing his thigh.

"Thanks for taking care of me," Pan slithered closer to him, his eyes widening at her sudden aggressiveness. But he did not move away. Instead he looked at her in the eyes, wondering once again what could have possibly changed between them in one short year. Pan was suddenly in his face, her lips growing closer to his.

Trunks stopped himself. No matter how hard he wanted to take her now, this would never work out between them. They had too much history together! But maybe...just this once..

He leaned in a little closer, their lips now only a breath apart. Her lids hung heavily, drawing to a close as she made her way to his mouth.

It was happening. They were kissing. Trunks's hand found its way to her cheek, deepening the kiss. Pan greedily licked the outside of his lips, begging for entry. He allowed it, their warm tongues becoming entangled in one another. She felt such a confidence wash over her that she ended up sliding her hand to his inner thigh, getting increasingly closer to his manhood. Before she could continue, he broke the kiss, lifting her up on his lap so that she was straddling him. She wasted no time in returning her mouth to his, now able to grind her hips against him. She felt him harden beneath her, and all she wanted to do was give herself a pat on the back. Instead, she reached over to his back, running her fingers down his shirt. She felt him shiver beneath her, and she grew even more secure in her actions than ever. His hands began to roam her midriff, around to her back, and finally settled under her butt. He lifted her up a little, pushing her lips even tighter to his.

Pan, without ending their kiss, began fumbling with the buttons on his shirt, desperately trying to undo them. When she became impatient, she felt herself accidentally tear his shirt wide open. She sat back in awe, worried she might have ruined the mood.

"Dende, Pan." Trunks's eyes lit up even more as he slid out of his shirt. Pan stared at his perfectly sculpted chest. It wasn't her first time seeing him shirtless, but he looked so much different when she was on top of him. He grabbed the beads around her neck, pulling her back into the kiss. Pan ripped the beads off of her, her strength beginning to take her over. Trunks didn't notice, or at least didn't seem to mind as he continued moving his hands about her body.

"Your turn." He murmured against her mouth, pulling her crop top over her head. She reached down to unzip her skirt, somehow managing to pull the spandex over her head so she wouldn't have to get up. Trunks steadied her with his hands to ensure she wouldn't topple over.

Suddenly she felt very self conscious in just her bra and underwear. Trunks stared intently at her abs, touching his hands to them before moving up towards her chest.

"You are so fucking hot." He whispered, running his hands back down her stomach.

Maybe he was into the athletic type, after all.

Pan leaned down to his ear, nipping at his lobe. She felt his chest rise and fall with every bite, his hands moving to her back once again. His slipped his fingers under her bra strap, playfully tugging at the fabric. He soon grew tired of simply playing and began to unhook the flimsy material keeping him from her chest. She panicked slightly, still feeling a little self conscious. She had seen Trunks's past girlfriends. They were all absolute bombshells, perfect bodies, long, beautiful hair. Here was Pan, who could for sure kick anyone's ass, but she never considered herself to be much of a looker. Trunks was out of her league, that much was certain. She tried to get those thoughts out of her head...obviously he was here for a reason. Maybe it went beyond traditional beauty.

He slipped off her bra, gently tossing it to the floor. His lips curved up into an ecstatic grin upon her reveal and it took seconds before he launched his hands onto her small, but perky, breasts. Pan leaned back, tossing her face up towards the ceiling, loving the feeling of his massage.

After a few minutes, she remembered that she was not just on the receiving end of this and needed to make a move, too. She looked down at his jeans, a protruding stiffness almost tearing a hole where his zipper was. She blushed at this display, suddenly a little nervous as to what exactly he was packing. She took a deep breath, and placed her hands on top of his jeans, grasping what she could in her hands. Trunks let out a deep breath, shifting his legs forward and back against the sofa, relaxing his muscles. She gulped again as her finger grasped his zipper, pulling it down until his yellow boxers poked out from his denim covering.

Trunks suddenly put both hands on her hips, rotating his body so that he was now laying down on the couch, Pan still on top of him. He started squirming out of his black jeans, Pan assisting him in their removal. Once they were completely off his ankles, Pan leaned down to engulf herself in his mouth. His hands explored her body, starting at the back of her neck, down her spine, around to her breasts, along her stomach, and ending with one hand under her bottom and the other pressing gently on her more sensitive area. She released a moan as he rubbed his finger against her cloth underwear, Trunks moving his digit faster with every moan she made.

Pan pulled her tongue from his and slowly moved her body down so that her face was hesitating over his package. She felt her mouth well up with saliva, her thoughts excited to uncover what was actually inside her lover's boxers. She slipped her fingers in his waist band, pulling them down his body. Her breasts lightly touched his legs as she moved further down, finally releasing his member. Her eyes enlarged, wanting to take it in her mouth but still a little unsure if she was even able to. That thing could choke her!

Trunks reassuringly placed his hand on the back of her head, massaging her scalp and running his fingers through her short hair. She finally mustered up the courage to move her lips along his tip, swallowing as much of him as she could. She felt him shiver as she ran her tongue up and down, using her hand as assistance. She tightened her mouth around him and his hips bucked up in the air.

She continued for minutes, but it felt like hours to her. This was the most difficult blow job she had ever given. He noticed her pace slow, and got the hint pretty quickly. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he pulled her back up to his face so their lips could meet. This time, he dragged his hand down her abs and into her underwear. He carefully slipped one finger into her heat, then another soon after. She put both hands on his shoulders in order to keep herself from exploding. It was getting harder to breathe by the second.

He pulled his hand away, his two fingers covered in her wetness. With his thumbs, he pushed her panties down, and she adjusted her body so they came off easily.

Here she was. Freshly 21, naked, a little tipsy, and about to have sex with the one guy she had always wanted.

They looked over one another hungrily.

"Have..have you done this before?" Trunks finally asked between breaths, wanting to be sure they were making the right move.

It was true that Pan wasn't nearly as experienced as her other friends, but he would not be her first. _Second, yes_ , but she didn't feel the need to mention that.

"Yeah..." She whispered, moving her head back towards his mouth. In a flash, she found herself being flung up and back on the couch so that Trunks was now on top of her, his arms steadying himself on either side of her head.

"Are you on birth control?" He inquired further.

"Of course..." She quietly responded.

"Are you sure...this is what you want? You're not drunk, right?" He breathed, his smell intoxicatingly sweet.

"I'm fine, I promise. Come here.." She put a hand up to his face to guide him to her lips. This kiss was soft but definitely not lacking in passion.

Trunks adjusted himself one last time before she felt him push himself gently into her. It was a bit uncomfortable at first, as Pan had never experienced a body like Trunks's before. But he rocked into her, careful as to not hurt her. Her wetness let him in after a few moments, and their movement became more fluid.

His thrusting grew more aggressive as she tried to stifle her embarrassingly loud moans. This was by far the best sex she had ever had and it was difficult to hide her enjoyment. Trunks put a hand on her breasts again, taking one into his mouth as he continued to push inside of her. She felt sweat break out all over her body as she moved her hips rhythmically with his.

His speed quickened and he lifted his head to bury it in her neck, becoming more concentrated on her finding her climax. His breathing staggered, and he let out a few low growls with every thrust. She felt the vibrations on her throat, arousing her even more.

They kept it up like this until Pan felt her gut twist as she let out a loud scream, orgasming hard. Trunks continued for a few minutes longer until he finally groaned loudly into her ear, releasing himself into her.

They sat still for a moment, gasping for oxygen. Beads of sweat covered both of their bodies, the only sound that could be heard was their uneven breathing. Trunks remained inside of her, feeling her pulsate around him. Finally, he slid himself out of her and collapsed on his side, pulling her body close so that he was spooning her. He kissed her wet neck lovingly, brushing her sweaty locks off of her face. She put her hand behind her, cradling his face in her palm.

"Trunks?" She finally asked, feeling drunk only on her feelings for him at this point.

"Yeah?" He responded in between dropping kisses on her cheek and neck.

"This was fun..." She managed to squeak out.

"Mhm." He grunted again against her skin.

She turned herself around to face him, their bodies completely entangled in each other. She suddenly realized just how small the couch felt. "Should we move to the bed?" She asked, a mischievous smile crossing her face.

Trunks laughed, his pearly white teeth gleaming. He slipped his hands beneath her butt again, lifting her into his arms. He stood up and carried her up the stairs and into his bedroom, gently tossing her onto his massive bed. He plopped on top of her, pressing his forehead to hers.

"Trunks?" She whispered.

"Pan?"

"Don't tell my uncle."

"Promise."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning came much too quickly for the lovers. They had spent almost the entire night rolling around in the sheets. Trunks had incredible stamina and Pan managed to keep up pretty well herself. But when a sliver of the morning sun found its way onto her face, she could only groan in discomfort.

Suddenly, her eyes shot open.

Her phone! She had turned it on silent! What if her mom or dad had tried to call her?! She quickly did a double take at the clock to find it was only 7am. No one would call her this early. She looked down to her waist to see Trunks's arm snaked around her tightly. She could feel the rise and fall of his chest on her back as he slept peacefully. It felt nice, but she needed to find her way to the main house so that it looked like she stayed with Bulla and not Trunks. Her parents would kill her if they found out. Or worse, they'd kill _Trunks_.

She slid out of his grip, and snuck down the stairs, still very dizzy from the night before. She was cold in her nakedness, remembering that all of her clothes were in the living room. She approached the couch to find a mess of fabrics scattered all around. This was definitely the remains of a wild sex night. She blushed remembering how the night went: his lips on her lips, his touch on her skin. She smiled to herself like a love-sick child. She nabbed her cell phone off the table to only see one text from Gohan and about 15 from Bulla. Phew. She was safe.

"I'm glad you're safe at the Briefs's! Text me if you need a ride in the morning, dear. Mom and I love you." Her father's read. She couldn't help but feel a little guilty lying to her parents, but there was no way they would have understood.

"You better tell me exactly what's happening! Girl, I am FREAKING OUT FOR YOU! Are you drunk? Did you guys fuck? I'm home, come over ASAP! My window is open, you know how to get to it." Bulla's texts seemed to go on and on. But she was right. Pan needed to make her way to the Briefs home before anyone got suspicious.

She hurriedly picked up her clothes from the floor and dressed herself. She couldn't help but laugh noticing Trunks's destroyed shirt and the beads from her shot glass scattered across the ground.

Once she was dressed, she went back to Trunks's room where he was still sleeping soundly. She placed a hand on his chest and pressed her lips to his. He lazily opened his eyes and cradled her face in his hands.

"You leaving?" He murmured against her mouth.

"I gotta," She broke their kiss reluctantly, "Don't want anyone to notice I'm not exactly where I said I'd be." She brushed his purple locks out of his eyes, his perfect smile penetrating her mind. She felt the blush rush to her face once again. How did she get so lucky?

"I'll be over for breakfast. Get going. I'll see you in a bit." He gave her another kiss, spanking her ass playfully.

She giggled against his lips before standing up and exiting his room. When she was back outside, she suddenly realized how much the morning sun burned. She was definitely not feeling great physically but, **damn** , did her mind feel amazing. She floated into the air, trying to remain inconspicuous as she made her way toward Bulla's bedroom window. Before she reached her destination, a panic set in as she saw Vegeta making his way into the Gravity Room. She slammed herself against the house, attempting to hide. Luckily, he seemed to be on a mission of his own and paid no mind to the flying girl by his house. As soon as he disappeared into the GR, Pan tossed herself into Bulla's pitch black room.

She tiptoed through the room, careful not to step on one of the many outfits sprawled all over her floor. She saw her friend curled up in a ball in her bed, and Pan slid into bed with her.

"Panny? Is that you?" Bulla stirred, blinking harshly at her friend.

"It's me. No need to wake up. It's still early." Pan snuggled up to her other favorite Briefs child, resting her hand in her bestie's.

"Did you guys have sex?" She mumbled bluntly, her eyes shutting tight again.

"What do you think?" Pan replied, her smile almost breaking her face in half.

Bulla opened one eye and stared at her friend. "You DOG, YOU!" Bulla jumped in the air, suddenly wide awake. She hugged Pan tightly, almost purring up against her.

"About damn time," She said, calming down and nuzzling her face into Pan's chest. "Goten owes me money."

" **Excuse me**?!" Pan sat straight up, knocking her friend off of her.

"What, you think you're the _only_ person I make bets with? We're part of one _really screwy_ family. Everyone is bound to hook up with each other at some point. Our parents all did it. It runs in the family." She shrugged before busting up laughing.

Pan lifted a pillow and smacked her friend hard. The demi-Saiyans were both very strong and even using a pillow could have hurt someone more human. A knock at the door interrupted their hysterical laughter.

"Bulla? Pan? You girls up?" Bulma poked her head in through the door.

"Hi mama!" Bulla chirped.

"Hiya, Auntie Bulma!" Pan smiled.

"I didn't even know you stayed here last night, Pan! I didn't see you when my little drunkie came in last night." She raised a suspicious eyebrow at the girls, knowing fairly well they were up to something.

"I-uh..." Pan stuttered.

"She came in after me." Bulla slyly added. "She and some friends stayed out a little later. I was pretty proud of my buddy."

A knowing smirk spread across Bulma's face. She obviously didn't know _exactly_ what went down, but she was aware Bulla didn't come home until 3 am. If Pan had truly come home after Bulla, there was no way she was up to anything good.

"Well, the bots made breakfast if you're hungry. Vegeta is already in the GR, so it'll just be us and our other guests this morning." Bulma winked.

"Other guests?" Bulla quizzed.

"You don't remember? Goten and Marron brought you home. I forced them to stay the night here so they didn't have to fly that late at night. Oh, and could you text your brother, too? Might as well get everyone up now." Bulma waved and exited the room.

"Oh my Dende, _what is this_? The house of sex?" Pan grimaced. It still blew her mind how open this family was. Then again, Marron, Goten, and Trunks were all grown adults. Not like Bulma nor Vegeta would care much at this point. But she couldn't help but be grateful that she made it to Bulla's room before anyone spotted her. The two girls were still college kids living at home- they felt like they were far off from adulthood.

Breakfast that morning was a shit show. Marron's short blonde hair was sticking out in several places, her make up smudged across her face. Goten was disheveled, as well, not having noticed he put his shirt on backwards. Bulla was sweating from her hangover, and looked paler each time she stared at her food. Trunks sat next to Pan, and although acting like nothing had happened was awkward, she still felt that thick, sexual tension between them. They made eye contact once, and Trunks simply winked at her, his mouth curving into a smirk.

Pan was so happy that she had sobered up a bit last night. The hangover brigade looked miserable.

Bulma sat at the head of the large table, chatting casually with her daughter who was definitely not listening. Her eyes followed each of the young adults in her kitchen, tying to put together exactly who slept with who the night before. Bulma had turned into quite the busy body in her older age. Bulla knew this about her mother, so she avoided looking too excited as Trunks and Pan made any contact at all. Instead, she kept her eyes on her food, simultaneously trying to stop herself from throwing up.

After the mess that was breakfast, everyone started parting ways. First Marron (who definitely snuck a kiss on Goten's cheek before exiting), then Bulla retreated back to her bedroom. Goten offered to fly Pan back to her house, but she politely refrained, claiming she wanted to make sure Bulla was ok. Bulma eventually left Trunks and Pan at the table while she went to go work in her lab. She was no longer president of the company her father made famous, but she was still a valued scientific mind on the team. Bulma could never actually retire, even if she tried.

The couple was sitting in silence, sipping on coffee and trying to pretend like this wasn't extremely awkward.

"So, you doing anything tonight?" Trunks finally inquired, eyeing her from his cup of coffee. It was only Saturday and he was feeling pretty good despite their wild evening.

"Well, I should go home and shower. And I have a little studying to do. But, yeah, I'm free tonight?" She rested her chin on her hand, looking over the gorgeous man seated next to her. She felt her heart flutter in her stomach.

"You can come over again if you'd like. Maybe we should take it easy on the booze, though. I have a couple of foreign movies I picked up during my travels. They're pretty great if you're into that sort of thing." He kept his voice low, just in case anyone was listening.

"I'd love that." Pan responded a little too eagerly. She quickly calmed herself down, and added, "I haven't heard anything about your trip! I'd love to catch up."

Trunks put an arm around her chair, leaning in closely to her face. "I'll see you tonight, then. Just try to keep it low key. Don't want anyone freaking out about this, right?" His eyes burned feverishly with the same fire she saw in him last night. She gulped, trying to swallow the urge to kiss him right then.

"Y-yeah, of course.." She scooted a bit closer to him, trying to maintain some sort of sanity. She lifted her thumb up to his cheek, lightly brushing it along his soft skin.

His hand shot up, wrapping around her wrist. Instead of pulling her off of him, he moved his mouth over to kiss her palm, his eyes closing tightly. She felt her stomach drop at his kiss. This was torture.

He finally opened his eyes and stood up from the table, dropping her hand back down. "I'll text you, Pan." Was all he said before making his way out of the house.

"Oh my Dende, it's even _weirder_ to watch." Bulla suddenly appeared from around the corner after hearing the front door close.

Pan spun around, "How long were you watching?! I didn't even sense your Ki!"

"Hiding it, duh! You have to learn to do that with a dad like Vegeta." She boasted. "Man...he seems really into you. What the heck happened?" She crossed her arms across her chest, standing exactly like her father, those same piercing eyes digging into Pan's soul.

"Bulla, I don't think there's enough time to tell you everything. This was like, an all night thing." She blushed.

"Damn. That's insane. I just had to see it with my own eyes." Bulla shook her head in disbelief.

"Alright, alright, I'm out of here. My folks are probably worried sick about me." Pan brushed off her friend and headed out the back door.

On her way out, she ran into a sweaty Vegeta making his way back into Capsule Corp.

"Morning, Uncle Vegeta." She smiled politely.

He stopped in front of her, his arms crossed in his usual unfriendly fashion. He stared at her hard, his head cocked a little to the side.

"Uh...Vegeta?" Pan questioned, suddenly feeling like she was under some kind of scrutiny.

"Next time you sneak over here, hide your Ki. If Gohan asks, I will _not_ lie to him." Vegeta gruffly spoke, sounding so much like a typical father.

 _Shit_. Could he sense where she was prior? She wasn't sure she even wanted to know.

"Please don't say anything. This was a special occasion and, and..."

"Gohan would have no problem kicking his ass, and I sure as hell wouldn't stop him. Be at least a little more discrete next time. For all our sakes." Vegeta interrupted, pushing his way past Pan and into the house.

 _Shit shit shit shit._

Pan took off into the sky, now rushing to get home. She prayed for her father not to ask too many questions. Clearly Vegeta wouldn't cover for her.

 **Shit**.

When she arrived home, the aroma of food filled her nostrils again. A second breakfast didn't sound so bad, and even though the bots could cook well, nothing compared to her mother's cooking.

She stumbled in the door, accidentally tripping over her own feet. _Smooth_.

"There you are!" Videl gasped, half concerned, half happy. "Did you have fun? How was your night?" Her mother pressed.

 _Oh, mom, it was great. Trunks fucked my brains out and I think it's becoming a thing, totally normal_.

 _Ok, just definitely don't say that_ , she thought to herself.

"It was fun! We all had a great time. Uncle Goten and Marron spent the night, too...if you know what I mean..." Pan tried to put the spotlight on those two, hopefully keeping any questions about herself at bay.

Videl's jaw dropped, "Glad he was taking such good care of you! Ugh! I swear, he's 32-going-on-18. Did you still have fun at least?"

"Oh, yeah. It was the most fun I've had in awhile." Her cheeks grew pink, much to her dismay. She hoped her mother didn't notice.

Videl was not stupid, however. "Pan...did you meet someone?" She whispered, trying not to gain the attention of her husband in the other room.

"Sorta..." It wasn't exactly a lie. "It's not a big deal. Just some harmless dancing."

 _And sex. Lots of sex_.

"Well, maybe we'll get to meet this boy sometime! I'm so excited for you, baby!" Videl hugged her little girl.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, mom..." She pat her mother's back, trying to keep herself from screaming that she had hooked up with Trunks Briefs.

"Panny!" Gohan entered the room, clearly happy to see that Pan was unharmed and not terribly hungover. "You look pretty good for a whole night of partying."

"Well, I had a friend make sure I drank plenty of water..." Her blush betrayed her once again.

Gohan looked at Videl, lifting an eyebrow. Videl just winked, cautiously warning him not to embarrass his daughter right now.

"Go get cleaned up. We'll meet you at the table. I want to hear all about your night!" Her father shuffled her off to her room.

As Pan stripped down in her bathroom, she noticed a few scattered bruises on her neck. Hickies? Shit. Her hair was short enough that you could almost see one of them perfectly. Nothing a little foundation couldn't fix, she supposed.

As she stood in the shower, flashbacks of Trunks's touch ran through her mind. She swore she could feel him against her, his muscular arms wrapped around her small frame tightly. Her body heat rose, and she lifted a finger to her lips delicately, hoping she could maybe still taste him before the water washed it away. She was amazed how into her he had been. She never would have thought she was even close to his "type". But maybe that was what drew him to her. She wondered what it would be like tonight, sans any liquid courage she had been given the night before. Would it be weird? Would it hurt more? She tossed the thoughts out of her mind and instead focused on the fantasy of his perfect body.

She threw on some comfortable sweats and made her way back into the kitchen, Gohan and Videl waiting patiently for her at the table.

She revealed all of the details about her evening as she could to her parents, minus anything about her and Trunks that seemed too friendly. She felt terrible about lying to them, and for a second she even considered telling her mom everything. She ruminated on the thought, and decided she would if opportunity presented itself.

Of course, that time came much quicker than she expected when her father left abruptly after getting a call from his work. He was a world-renowned scholar and often worked odd hours for his research. He had written numerous books regarding his studies, which was a round the clock job for him. He left his wife and daughter alone, not knowing exactly what they were about to discuss. Pulling at her white tshirt nervously, Pan took this as the sign she needed to be honest with her mom.

"Pan? Is something on your mind? Is it about that boy?" Videl rested a hand on Pan's arm, reassuring her that she could tell her anything.

"Can I be completely honest with you?" Pan gulped, her stomach twisting in knots.

"Please do. You know I would never judge you, honey. You're an adult. I'm only here to support you now." Videl smiled sweetly, rubbing Pan's arm.

She turned her eyes away from her mom, preparing to tell her at least a little about what happened.

"It _is_ about the guy...from last night. Only I didn't just meet him..." She started.

Videl looked skeptically at her daughter, waiting for her to proceed.

"So? Where do you know him from?" She pressed, starting to get the feeling this was a bit more serious than she had originally thought.

"Um. Well. It's..." She looked up to the ceiling, "Trunks?" She barely was able to say.

She refused to look at her mother. Videl sat wide-eyed and confused at her beautiful girl. She knew Pan had her crush on him in the past. She had seen all of her middle school notebooks plastered with "Pan Briefs" and "Trunks Loves Pan" surrounded by hearts. She really wasn't prepared for this. The two seemed too different.

"Oh, boy." Videl sat back in her chair. "Is that where you were last night?! When you said Capsule Corp. did you mean...?"

Pan frowned uncomfortably, clearly guilty of her actions. Her mouth tugged downwards from embarrassment.

" _Ohhhhhhhh_ , boy. Ok... well, I'm glad you're being honest. But are you sure you know what you're doing? This is hitting pretty close to home. I don't mean to nag or be negative, but if this doesn't work out, you guys are gonna have to remain cordial. The Briefs are basically family." Videl tried not to come off as judgmental, but she was still a mother. She would hate for something to ruin the strong familial bond between the Sons and the Briefs.

"Just don't tell dad, please? I needed someone to confide in besides Bulla and I just don't think he'd handle it well." Pan begged.

Videl's face softened into a smile. "Of course, sweetie. Your father doesn't need to know everything. But please just be a little discrete about this? I don't need that guilt if he gets suspicious."

There was that word again: _discrete_. Vegeta hit the nail on the head earlier.

"Mom, I don't even know what this is. I feel like it's just a little fling, nothing to take too seriously..." Pan said sadly. It was the truth. The last thing she expected was an actual relationship to come out of this. He was a busy President of a huge corporation, he didn't have time to babysit a little college kid forever.

"As long as you don't get too invested too quickly. Then again, that happened with me and your father, and look how that turned out." She lightly chuckled. "Do you have plans to see him again?"

Pan shifted in her seat, "He invited me over tonight to watch some movies. I don't know, mom, is this weird? He basically **raised** me. He's Goten's best friend! We thought they were a couple for the longest time!" Pan let out a laugh at the thought. Videl giggled along with her daughter.

"Sure, it's a little odd. But honestly, weirder things have happened. Have you ever heard the story of how Goku and Chi-Chi got together? 18 and Krillin? That was a weird one. Or even stranger, Vegeta and Bulma? I think your father and I had the only normal courting of anyone in our group!"

That made Pan feel a little better. It wasn't like Trunks was a mass murder like his father, or the whole reason the Cell Games went awry like 18. Wait, was that Vegeta's fault, too?

Anyway, it was only strange because of their long standing history. For goodness sake, they had pictures of Trunks bathing baby Pan. He's teased her, grown up with her, loved her like family. Was this going to change things forever?

"Not to mention..." Videl added, "if this is just a fling, what a hot fling to have."

" _Mother_!" Pan blushed, quickly catching on to her mom's playfulness. "...but, right? How lucky am I?"

The women sat at the kitchen table the rest of the morning, discussing stories from the past, including a retelling of her favorite tale of how her grandparents got together. She had heard all of them a million times, but there was something so sweet about Grandpa Goku thinking marriage was a type of food. She hadn't seen her grandparents in a month. Maybe she needed to pay them a visit soon.

"Mom," Pan interrupted.

Her mother looked at her curiously.

"I think Vegeta sensed my Ki this morning. He warned me he wouldn't cover for me if the moment called for it." She twisted her fingers together in knots.

"Well, we'll just have to make sure it doesn't come up, right? Not like Vegeta and Gohan are best friends. It'll be ok. I promise." Her mother grinned happily.

Pan soon ended her conversation to study a bit of her homework. In reality, she could have graduated college years ago having inherited her father's intellect. She was technically going for a Master's at this point, and even though school came naturally to her, she always enjoyed the moments when she could lose herself in her studies. Time to get Trunks off of her mind for at least a few hours.

Until her precious Bulla decided to call her.

"Bulla, I'm in he middle of studying, can this wait?" Pan tapped her pen against her desk.

"No. It can most definitely NOT wait! Are you seeing Trunks again tonight? He mentioned he was having a guest over and I was gonna flip my shit if it wasn't you." She huffed angrily.

Pan couldn't stop her smile from taking over. She loved the feeling of him being comfortable enough to say something to his sister. It almost felt like a relationship of some sort. "Yes, I'm going back over tonight. But it's not a big deal, we're just gonna catch up and watch some movies. Seriously, really tame stuff."

"Like hell I believe that! You need to find out ASAP what he wants. Trunks has never been one to settle down with someone and although I'm extremely happy you guys hooked up, I'd be livid if he hurt you." Bulla tried to come off as concerned, but her anger was rising in her tone. She used to get frustrated by her brother's perpetual bachelor status and inability to commit to the girls she liked. This would not sit well with the woman if he was messing with her best friend, too.

"It's nothing. I'm not attached, so stop worrying. Maybe all I want is a little fun. All I ever do anymore is study and hang with my parents! I think I'm ready for a little action, even if it is short lived." Pan sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. She wasn't sure if she meant what she was saying, but it sounded pretty convincing.

"Hm. Alright. Just be careful, please. I don't want to have to pick between you two during the divorce! You know I'd wind up picking you anyway." Bulla giggled. Pan let out a soft laugh, loving how much her friend cared about her.

She hung up the phone shortly after. Sure, she was feeling a little frustrated that everyone thought she was so sensitive. When had Pan Son ever been _sensitive_? She was always a kick-butt, girl-power, in-charge kid growing up. Why did people think she'd turn into one of those pathetic Trunks fan girls suddenly? No matter... she was determined to prove everyone wrong. If they became something real, great. If not, still great! She could handle whatever he threw at her.

She tried once more to lose herself in her books, but found she could no longer concentrate. The clock in her room ticked tauntingly, reminding her that Trunks hadn't texted her, yet.

 _Calm down, Pan. It's no big deal. He'll come around. And if not, it was fun while it lasted_.

After a few hours, she felt as if she was going stir crazy. Maybe she needed a little fresh air. She closed her textbook shut and leapt out her first-story bedroom window. The grass felt nice under her bare feet, and even nicer once she laid her body on the ground. The sun warmed her face, giving her a similar sensation as to when Trunks was on top of her.

 _Ugh. Enough about Trunks, already_.

She closed her eyes and listened to the soft breeze around her. It cooled her body temperature down, finally bringing her thoughts to something else.

That is, until she heard her phone vibrate. She opened one eye and took a cautious peek at who was hitting her up. She nearly jumped to her feet when she saw it was a text from Trunks. Finally!

"Hey, Panny. Come over around 6? Don't eat before hand. I'll need you to test out some of these recipes I'm trying out."

Was he implying that he was cooking for her? Was this normal Trunks behavior? She closed the text and pulled up Bulla instead.

"Does Trunks normally cook?"

Bulla was definitely the fastest texter Pan knew.

"What? He's cooking for you? Definitely not normal. Do you know what you're wearing? You better not be wearing that white t and grey sweatpants."

Pan looked down at her wardrobe that Bulla described perfectly.

"...what do you suggest I wear?"

"You're hopeless. Comfy cute. Maybe jeans and a white t with a scarf. And not that awful big tshirt you love so much. A cute one. A tight one. Casual but still says 'do me'. You have so much to learn, young padawan."

Pan rolled her eyes at her bossy friend. She closed the message and pulled Trunks back up. _Ok, remain calm. Act normal._

"Sounds great, I'll be there!"

Yes, _good_.

She sat back in the grass, unable to stop herself from kicking her legs in the air with excitement. She laughed hard at how giddy she was- it's like she was 8 years old all over again. She clutched her phone to her chest, her heart beating rapidly against her hand. She smiled to herself. Even if this was just a fling, she was going to have the most fun she possibly could. She sighed, closing her eyes, anticipating the exciting evening that was ahead of her.

"I could hear you laughing a mile away." Videl stood over her daughter.

Pan blushed, trying to compose herself, but instead shot up into the air and straight into her mother's arms. "He's cooking for me." She giggled against Videl.

It was nice to see Pan so happy. She had only had a handful of boyfriends, and none of them she really seemed all that interested in. Of course Videl was worried, but she had to trust that her little girl was up for the challenge this newfound romance would create. Pan was mature, and she rarely got too ahead of herself.

As soon as Pan went back to her room to clean herself up, Videl locked herself in her own bedroom. She pulled out her phone and dialed Bulma's number. She didn't want to betray her daughter's trust, but she needed an insider's opinion.

It rang twice before a discombobulated Bulma picked up.

"Hi, yes, hello Videl! What's up?" She could hear the buzzing of some machine in the background. Maybe not the best time to call, but Videl had to be quick.

"Let me cut to the chase, Bulma. Our worst nightmare has come true." Videl started. She heard a long, drawn out sigh from the other end of the phone.

"Ugh, I freaking _knew_ it! Vegeta mentioned something about Pan coming in at 7 this morning. I just wasn't convinced she was THAT close to home. Dende help us, now. Do you know how far it went?"

"Seems likely it's exactly what you think it is. She's apparently going back over there tonight. I just wanted to see if you could maybe keep an eye on them? I know Trunks is practically an old man now, but Pan is still my baby. I'm worried for her." Videl tried to sound calm, not wanting to rile up the storm that is Bulma. "Not that there's anything wrong with Trunks, of course."

"Hm. He's got a good heart, Videl. He really does. He's just enjoying his youth as much as possible, I guess? She's just **SO** young..." Bulma sighed again.

"She told me he's cooking her dinner."

"...What." Bulma stopped. "Seriously? What is that boy thinking? I could absolutely wring his neck right now. Ok, you know what? I'll have Vetega keep an eye on their Ki. If there are any unusual spikes, I'll have you call her. Just to check up. I really hope this passes quickly..." She pushed her glasses up her nose, no longer paying attention to her work.

"Me, too. We knew it was bound to happen eventually. I just didn't think it would happen this quickly. I'll let you go now, Bulma. Thank you for everything."

They hung up and before she knew it, Videl was dialing Chi-Chi's number. Her mother-in-law raised TWO hormonal, half-Saiyan boys. She had to have some advice to give. She hoped her daughter wouldn't hate her for telling a few people...

Besides, she had a terrible feeling that this was only the start.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, thanks to everyone so far who has reviewed/favorited this story! I wasn't sure how many people enjoyed this pair, so I'm very pleased with the feedback. The story is nearly complete with 8 chapters and I will try to post an update daily (although I may expand or shorten it as I feel necessary). Thanks again for sticking around!

Enjoy!

* * *

Pan combed her fingers through her short, thick locks. She stared hard at her reflection, wishing she really did look more feminine like her mother. She was incredibly nervous about tonight, knowing she couldn't rely on alcohol to help pump her up. This was all Pan. Completely and utterly who she was. Was her lifelong friend ready for that?

She had taken Bulla's outfit advice, donning light denim jeans and a tight white shirt. There really wasn't much she could do to her hair with her perfectly a-symmetrical bob. Too short to really style, combing would have to be sufficient enough. She looked down at her watch. 5:48. She knew it wouldn't take long to fly over there, but she just wanted to avoid anyone seeing her. Discrete... that's how she had to be.

She finally grew tired of staring at herself and decided to get up and moving. She knew her father would ask her questions. She just had to act unassuming and maybe she could pull this off.

"Going out again? Aren't you turning into a party animal?" Gohan smiled.

"Oh, no, I'm just going over to Capsule Corp. for the evening. I'll be home tonight, I promise. No big deal..." She wasn't sure if she was trying to convince herself or her father more.

"Be **safe**." Videl said sternly, giving her daughter a knowing look. Pan gulped hard and nodded at her mother.

She quickly nabbed her purse and flew out the door. The wind was calming against her face, cooling her down from nearly overheating earlier. The trees blurred beneath her and she finally felt her heart rate return to normal. She could handle this. She's known Trunks her whole life. No matter what was going on between them, he was still her friend. Things had never been awkward before, why would they be now?

Capsule Corp. came into view quickly. She realized she was a little early, but she was always a punctual person. She passed by the main house and landed next door at Trunks's. She looked over her shoulder to ensure no one could see her. She thought she was in the clear until her phone vibrated. Of course, it was Bulla.

"I'm watching youuuuu!" The text read. Pan rolled her eyes and knocked briskly at the door, ignoring the rising heat in her stomach.

Trunks opened the door, and Pan nearly keeled over just looking at him. He was in tailored jeans and a navy v-neck. His shirt left very little to the imagination, the fabric stretching across his firm muscles. He wore his signature smirk, his blue eyes racing across her body. Pan's face turned pink, and her smile wavered a bit.

"Come on in, Panny." He moved out of the way to let her inside. Naturally, Trunks noticed the look on her face. He'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the attention from her. Sure, he had gotten it his whole life, but there was something so satisfying about it coming from Pan. Something forbidden, something _sexy_. And it wasn't the same old childish crush he had known from her for all those years. He knew fully well what she was capable of. And he'd never admit it, but he _really_ was fond of her. More so than he was comfortable with.

Pan immediately noticed a rich, sweet smell in the air. She couldn't quite place what was cooking, though. She smelled a variety of spices, maybe jasmine? Cinnamon? Was that chicken?

"Smells nice in here. I wasn't aware that you knew how to cook." Pan felt her body nearly float toward the kitchen, drawn by the delicious smelling aroma.

"Yeah, just a little something I picked up overseas. Chicken tikka masala. Trust me, you'll love it." Trunks approached her from behind, resting his hands on her hips and burrowing his head into the crook of her neck, gently kissing her.

She was not ready for this right away. Her shoulder raised from the touch of his lips to her throat, and she tried to stifle her laughter. It tickled, but in the most wonderful way.

"Let's just see how good of a cook you are." Pan cooed, leaning into him slightly, one of her arms raising up to rub the back of his neck.

"Heh, it doesn't exactly run in the family, but I think I'm pretty good at what I do." His words were muffled against her neck, the innuendo not going unnoticed by Pan.

She broke their contact quickly, not wanting him to get the impression that she was _too_ into him. Even if she was. She walked into the kitchen and sat down at the colorful table in the enormous room. A bottle of wine sat in the center, two glasses by its side. _Maybe she'd have a little help, after all._

Trunks was a bit taken back by her sudden movement, but he shortly remembered that he was being teased. He was definitely up to this challenge. He followed her into the room and checked up on a pot bubbling on the stove.

"Oh, yeah. This is gonna be good." He hummed to himself, tasting a bit of the orange concoction. Pan drummed her fingers briskly against the table, unsure of how to keep this cool confidence up.

"Wine? This goes great with this specific dish." Trunks gestured to the bottle.

"Sure, I'll have a glass." She nodded, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Shit, Pan, is that what I think it is?" Trunks hurriedly ran to her side, taking her neck in his hand. He examined her skin closely, noticing the purple hickey near her jaw line. "Oops." He added.

"Yeah, _someone_ got a little carried away last night." She remained still as her eyes flowed to meet his, a seductive look in them.

Trunks let her go and began opening the bottle of wine, "Who was the one who got carried away, again?" He smirked, pulling out the cork and pouring her a conservative glass.

"Oh, hush." Pan teased back, taking the glass from him and putting it up to her mouth. She suddenly felt incredibly sexy, swishing the wine around, drawing attention to her lips. She never gave herself enough credit, she decided.

Or maybe her comfort level was greater because this was happening with _freaking Trunks_?!

She tried to quiet her brain as Trunks leaned forward on the table, his face inches from hers.

His icy blue eyes made her face flush immediately, that sexy smile of his not being of much help either.

"Guess we both got a little crazy, huh?" He drew his face in closer, his eyes now half lidded.

"Guess so..." She breathed, her words barely audible.

Something needed to happen soon or Pan was going to completely lose her cool.

Luckily for her, the timer on the stove went off and Trunks quickly turned his head to look at his dish. "Dinner time!" He said.

Pan let out a deep breath, finally settling back into her seat. That is, until Trunks came back for a split second to peck her on the cheek before snatching his food off of the stove. She was caught a little off guard, but not so much that she couldn't handle it. She sipped on her wine and waited for him to return to his seat patiently.

He placed a plate in front of her filled with white rice, chicken, and the odd orange sauce on top. It smelled heavenly and although the color was a little strange, she wasn't about to be rude to her host. She lifted a forkful up to her mouth, swallowing as her taste buds lit up with the delicious flavor of the food.

"Oh my gosh, Trunks," she said in between gulps, "This is amazing! Why don't you cook more often?"

"I really was never into it until Goten and I went on our trip. I learned quite a few tricks during the past year." He smiled, taking a bite of chicken.

Innuendo noted once again.

During their dinner, Trunks did most of the talking considering Pan was too busy shoveling the comfort food in her mouth. He told her extravagant stories of where they went, what they saw, the different places they lived. It sounded like something out of a dream. Trunks and Goten could travel the world by flight in a much shorter time, but the two insisted on doing things the old fashioned way, just to really take in the beauty the world they saved so many times had to offer.

Pan felt her belly getting fuller, and she hated the thought of hooking up with him on such a greedy stomach. So, she slowed down her eating and eventually finished up. She also noticed her empty wine glass staring back at her. She was acting quite gluttonous. It's not like Trunks didn't know she had an appetite, they had eaten a million meals together. But this felt different. Almost like...a date?

Trunks stood up to take his plate to the sink but stopped to hold his hand out for hers. She handed it to him and he made his way to clean the dishes. Pan felt compelled to go to him, to somehow turn this household chore into something sexy. Trunks continued to talk to her about Dende-knows-what, all she could focus on was his ass in those tight jeans.

Following her instincts, Pan walked up behind him, a bit too short to put her head on his shoulder, so she focused on his lower half instead. She placed a hand on his hip as the other grabbed at his rear. He jumped from the sudden touch, spinning around to face her. She felt like she had him cornered, her arms now spread out around him, backing him up to the sink. He smiled down at her, a look of lust in his eyes. Without hesitation, he lifted her up, turning her around so she was sitting on the sink. Pan never understood how he always managed to get control back, but it was definitely something hot about him.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as he leaned in, their lips finally meeting again. It was gentle at first, their tongues snaking around one another. It wasn't long before their kiss turned almost panicked, like they had never kissed anyone else in their lives. She grabbed a fistful of his hair, a little jealous of just how silky it was. His hands remained on her ass, grabbing and pushing it up with the movements of their make out session. It was hot, it was rough, and it was nearly sober. Best of all, it felt completely normal, like this had been going on for years.

Trunks finally broke their kiss, much to Pan's dismay. She pouted a little when he took a step back and let out a genuine laugh at her reaction.

"Ok, brat." He teased, putting his forehead against hers. "I was just going to suggest we watch one of those movies I have. Maybe move somewhere a little more comfortable?"

Pan blushed again at how ridiculous she must have looked. She decided to laugh it off, remembering that "brat" was always a term of endearment he used for her. She gently pushed his chest back and hopped down from the sink. "Come on, let's go."

She sashayed out of the room and collapsed on the comfortable couch. She loved the feeling of the cushions cupping her body, it sent lovely memories to her brain from the previous night. Trunks sat next to her and pressed a button on the remote, another wall moving back to reveal a massive television. What walls didn't move in this mansion?

The film was subtitled, which Pan knew meant there was no way they'd actually be able to pay attention to the foreign movie. She looked down at her watch, careful to keep a close eye on the time. She didn't want to spend the night again and worry her mother. It was the least she could do.

Her focus was broken when she felt Trunks put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to his chest.

"This was actually based on an opera from the 18th century." He whispered in her ear, his attention still firmly on the tv. She couldn't care less about what was going on in this movie. She could only concentrate on slowing her breathing. How embarrassing would it be if he noticed how hard her heart beat when he was this close to her?

She sunk into his chest comfortably, finally feeling a little bit more at ease. She soon got the impression that this was some sort of romance-based flick and became incredibly bored. Maybe Trunks had forgotten who he was with tonight, because she always enjoyed action films more than crap like this.

Trunks noticed her eyes looking heavy and chuckled again. "It picks up, give it time. There are some seriously cool fight scenes coming up." He nuzzled his head into her neck, lightly planting a kiss down by her ear. She felt goosebumps crawl over her body, a distinctive heat rising in her lower region.

Their moment was quickly interrupted by her phone vibrating wildly. She normally wouldn't have picked it up, but it was a bit odd for Bulla to be calling when she knew Pan was busy.

"Hey, what's up?" She answered a little agitatedly. "I'm a _little_ busy right now, Bulla."

Trunks heard her say his sister's name and spoke loudly enough so she could hear, "Tell her to mind her own damn business."

Pan blushed hard at the fact that Trunks didn't seem to care whether Bulla knew she was there or not.

"Tell _him_ to shut his trap, this is important!" Bulla hissed.

Trunks bent down and began planting kisses along Pan's neck and shoulders. She twisted in her seat, trying to pay attention to what her friend wanted.

"I'm listening." Pan giggled by accident, putting a hand to Trunks's face in an attempt to shield herself from his advances.

"Ew, can you guys cool it for two seconds? Mom and dad know what's going on!" Bulla finally spat.

Pan felt her stomach sink to her feet. "What do you mean?!" She panicked slightly. Trunks stopped his playing and leaned in to listen to the phone, curious as to what his sister had to say.

"Ok, I'm not completely sure, but I heard mom telling dad to keep an eye on Trunks's Ki tonight. She told him to let her know if it spiked too high so she could give Videl a call. Obviously, someone here has a big mouth and the family clearly knows." She raged, nervous for her friend.

"Shit." Pan stammered, unsure of what to do next.

Suddenly, Trunks took the phone from her hand, putting it up to his ear. "Who cares? We're two consenting adults. Let them think what they want. Later, sister." He promptly hung up the phone tossing it back on the table.

Pan was shocked. He was so calm about people knowing. She wasn't sure if that meant he was aware it was just a passing flame, or if he had plans for this to move onto something more? Maybe it was just because he was a fully grown man who was no longer dependent on his folks. He ran the most successful company in the world, clearly he wasn't scared of Bulma and Vegeta any longer. However, she couldn't stop the worry in her stomach if her dad found out. They had a completely different relationship and he would be crushed if he knew what his innocent girl had been up to. The thought paralyzed her briefly.

Trunks noticed her shutting down a bit and decided to take action. He moved his head back to her shoulder, pulling the sleeve of her shirt over so his lips could graze her bare skin. "Don't freak out," he mumbled into her, " **It is what is it**. Everyone is bound to know eventually. Let's just enjoy, yeah?" His eyes raised to meet hers, that smirk once again plastered on his face.

This sounded like he _definitely_ had long term plans for them. She was still taken back at how chill he was about all of this. Was he freaking out even slightly as much as she was? It didn't seem like it.

Pan managed to calm herself and stood up to settle herself on his lap. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she leaned back to look at the beautiful man in front of her.

"That's more like it." He growled, pressing his lips hungrily against hers.

As their tongues played, he pushed his hands up the front of her top, planting themselves on her breasts. She was more nervous than last time, but her nerves were almost completely overtaken by her excitement that this was becoming routine.

Trunks seemed a little impatient, quickly laying her on her back and flopping on top of her. He lifted her shirt and hurried his head under it, kissing from below her breasts, down her stomach, stopping at where her jeans started. Without missing a beat, he unbuttoned her pants, pulling them down and kissing every new inch of skin that was revealed with their removal. She twisted her body slightly, overtaken by the shocks going up her spine. He went back up to her waist to remove her underwear slowly as well, continuing his constant kisses.

His eyes looked up to her as he licked his lips, gently nudging her legs apart with his hands. She knew what was coming next, but she had never enjoyed this part of four-play before. Maybe Trunks actually knew what he was doing.

 _She was certainly right_. His warm tongue licked around her heat, a single finger twisting in and out of her while he played. He did all kinds of things she had never experienced, like letting out a low groan into her, vibrating her lower half. He sucked, he licked, he flicked and before she could stop it, she found herself reaching a climax already. Shoot. Was that too quick?

His head popped up from below her, a wicked smile on his face. Without words, he moved back up to her, engulfing her mouth in his. She could taste herself on his lips, but it was almost a turn on? Pan was so confused. She was feeling things she had never felt before and she was beginning to wonder if she could keep up with this clearly experienced man.

She suddenly felt as if she needed to reciprocate, grabbing at his jeans. Trunks sat up to remove his top, slyly mentioning, "I don't need you to destroy another one of my shirts."

She smiled widely, trying not to laugh at his diss. He stood up shortly after and kicked his pants and boxers off. She got a good look at his completely naked body standing before her, and she was never more ready to have him.

Trunks crawled back on top of her, lifting her tshirt over her head, tossing it to the ground before tangling his hands in her hair, their eyes meeting.

"I like this a lot, Panny." He said hovering over her. She wanted to say anything back, but she was worried her words would only come out as a moan for him to continue. Instead, she crushed her lips to his desperately as he slowly entered her. She gasped at the intrusion, spreading her legs farther apart as if to try to make it easier for him to slide in. He took his time, quickly coming in and out until her muscles relaxed and let him fully fill her. They both moaned once he was in, and he began to pick up his pace.

Her groans became louder and louder as he pounded himself inside of her. Their movements were quick and precise, almost as if they had each other's bodies memorized. Both knew how perfect they fit together, although neither would admit it. Pan was feeling another orgasm bubbling up inside of her.

But then, her phone began vibrating once more. Trunks paused for a second. "Do you need to get it?"

She reached over to see her mother was calling. She huffed angrily and clicked it off. "Nope, let's go!" She managed to say, gasping for air. He took her at her word and continued ravaging her body.

Pan interrupted their fun once again to push Trunks off of her. Before he could ask why, she pushed him down and crawled on top of him, sliding his member back into her. They both winced at the intensity as Pan tried something new. She rocked back and forth, getting a jolt of electricity from this new position. She felt herself build up once more, and Trunks bucked his hips up, speeding up her climax. She let out a high pitched moan as she rode on top of him. She tried to remain steady as he continued to press into her to find his own ending.

His release was louder than last time, a low shriek escaping his lips. They sat together after, breathing heavily. Pan leaned forward to rest on his chest, his manhood still inside of her. She loved the feeling of him involuntarily moving inside of her after he came.

"Was it your mom?" Trunks finally asked through his uneasy breathing.

"Mhm." She responded, burying her face into his abs, inhaling his incredible scent.

"You gotta call her back." He said, patting her wet hair.

"I know." She wheezed, not wanting to move. She finally motivated herself enough to get up and sit on the floor by the table. She picked up her phone and dialed her mom's number, not wanting to face the unavoidable judgement she was about to get.

"Are you ok? Why aren't you picking up my calls?" Videl sounded panicked over the phone.

"Mom, I'm fine. I just didn't hear my phone. Is there something you needed?" She whined, angry that her mother had been more intrusive than she had promised.

"Oh, I was just gonna tell you that Grandpa and Grandma were here if you wanted to come home early." She attempted to sound calm even though her concern was biting through her facade.

"Yeah, ok, a text would have been sufficient. I'll be home within a half hour." Pan grunted again.

"Ok, that sounds great, love you honey!"

"Ok, **BYE**!" She basically tossed her phone across the room with agitation. "Nobody ever _freaking trusts me_! I'm not a little kid anymore." She complained, crossing her arms around her chest.

Trunks sat up on the couch behind her, leaning down so his head was resting on her shoulder. "It'll pass. You and Bulla are the babies of the group. Until someone else starts having babies, you're just gonna have to learn to deal with it." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him.

She felt herself melt in his arms. She didn't necessarily like what he said, but she knew he was right. Plus, who was she to argue with the hot, sweaty, naked man holding her?

"I guess that means I should go soon." She sighed, standing up and planting herself back on his lap. They pressed their foreheads together once again, a motion quickly becoming their "thing". Besides sex, that is.

"Hm, yeah, I wouldn't want to keep you. Sounds dangerous having Videl AND Chi-Chi waiting up for you."

"I really don't want to leave." She closed her eyes, trying to savor the moment as much as possible.

"How about this: I actually take you out this week. We go get dinner somewhere, maybe a few drinks, we can come back here for a bit and then I'll take you home. Maybe Friday?" He offered.

"Is that such a great idea?" Pan opened her eyes to see his reaction. "Don't you have the press following you everywhere you go? Is that the kind of publicity you need right now?"

Trunks just laughed, pushing her black hair off of her face, "Heh, you think I care at all what any trashy newspaper thinks about me? _Please_. That's nothing."

She was still a bit concerned by how quickly this was moving. It seemed like a whirlwind. One moment, he was like her family. The next, they were fucking on his couch and going on dates. How did it go this far this fast? But then she remembered what he said earlier about just enjoying it for what it's worth.

"Ok. I'll do it. Do you want me to meet you somewhere downtown or something?" Pan asked.

"Nope. I'll pick you up at your house. Maybe around 6 again so I can get you home plenty early." His words trailed off as he pressed his lips to hers again. They began a heated make out session before Pan had to force herself off of him.

"I gotta go. Call me, ok?" She kissed him lightly again before standing up to pull her clothes back on. He smiled as he watched her get dressed.

"It's almost just as hot watching you put on clothes as it is to watch you take them off." He spat.

Pan blushed again, her eyes looking up to him sitting in the couch, his hands folded behind his head.

"Calm yourself. I know I'm hard to resist, but you don't have to stare." She smirked.

Trunks laughed again, grabbing her hand and pulling her back down to his lips. She reluctantly parted from him and made her way out the door, sending a gentle wave his way as she closed the door behind her.

She stood for a moment with her back against his door, letting the breeze cool down her sweating face. She looked across the way to Bulla's window, wondering if she could actually see her. She shrugged, and took to the sky, wishing she didn't have to leave so quickly.

Apparently her adventures with Trunks were just beginning.

And she couldn't wait for the next one.


	4. Chapter 4

The lights were all on in her house, the first clue that her Grandparents were over. Pan sighed deeply, and greeted the fate that lie ahead of her. She twisted the doorknob and let herself in, hoping her fly over here had at least dried out her hair.

There was Chi-Chi and Videl, sitting on the couch, conversing causally. They both stopped to give Pan a once over, who automatically blushed under their scrutiny.

"Hi, Gramma!" She walked over to her family, sitting down next to Chi-Chi and hugging her. "Where are Grandpa and dad?"

"Good to see you, Panny. Goku, Gohan, and Goten are all out back. We were just having a little girl talk waiting for you..." Chi-Chi squinted at her granddaughter. Pan knew her mom had spilled the beans and she could feel a long lecture coming her way.

"Oh? Anything in particular?" Pan frowned, sending a glare at her mother.

Chi-Chi sighed, placing a hand on Pan's shoulders. "We're just all a little worried, is all. It's what we do. We're mothers, it's basically our duty."

"Yeah, that may have been true when I was a kid, but I've grown up since then. That's kinda how time works." Pan placed her hands to her face. Her eyes flew open when she smelled the delicious scent that her lover had left on her skin. She took a deep breath in and out, hoping his lingering smell would calm her down. After all, she absolutely loved her grandma. She just was starting to feel a little pressured.

"It's not that we don't like him, honey. In fact, we absolutely _love_ him! But we love him as a member of our family, we don't necessarily agree with everything he does..." Videl calmly explained.

"You mean be a successful, contributing member of society?" Pan snapped.

"No, be a womanizer." Chi-Chi spat right back. Pan groaned at the ignorant comment.

"You guys don't know that. Besides, I'm plenty old enough to make decisions for myself. It's not like we're getting married or something.."

"Actually, we'd prefer that!" Chi-Chi interrupted again. "At least there's some commitment there."

Pan folded her head back in her hands, using his scent once again as a calming factor. "Do I absolutely _have_ to talk to you guys about this?"

"No, you don't. But we want you to be aware of your surroundings. We know you're incredibly bright for your age and have never been swept off of your feet before. We don't want that to happen now, especially with someone so close to us." Videl tried to explain.

"Just take what we have to say into consideration, ok? Remember, this isn't just about the two of you. This is about a long family history dating all the way back to when Goku and Bulma were best friends as children. There are a lot more people involved in this. Come on. You _know_ that." Chi-Chi chided, placing a hand on Pan's leg.

"Nobody seems to be making a big deal out of Goten and Marron." Pan whined, using everything she had at her disposal, even though she knew the women had a point. She wasn't ready to admit that just yet.

"Wait, _excuse me_?" Chi-Chi fumed, turning to look at Videl.

"Oh, um, I hadn't exactly mentioned that..." Videl said, obviously flustered.

A visible vein appeared on Chi-Chi's forehead, her irritation growing quickly. "Well, it's still different. They're both fully grown and are only a few years apart." She put a finger to her temple and added, "Goten has been chasing after her for years..."

"Ok, I mean, I get it, there's a big age gap. But, this just isn't something to freak out about yet. It's nothing serious...just fun. Don't I deserve to have a little fun while I'm young?" Pan pleaded.

The Son women exchanged glances, finally ready to admit defeat.

"Fine. Have fun. But don't forget what we've told you. Please at least think about our talk, ok?" Chi-Chi kissed Pan on the forehead, reminding her all too much of her experiences with Trunks.

"Also, I'm not lying for you. None of us are. If you're adult enough to make these decisions then you can handle the repercussions. Just please stay low key for awhile, ok?" Videl added.

"Alright, alright, I get it. I will, I promise." Pan leaned back into the couch, trying to relax her tense muscles.

Suddenly, Goku, Gohan, and Goten walked in from outside, each wearing their signature gi's. It had been ages since she had seen her father in his butt-kicking clothes.

"Grandpa!" Pan shrieked, jumping up and tossing her arms around Goku's neck.

"Pan, it's good to see you!" Goku hugged her tightly before lightly dropping her back to her feet.

"Goten, is there something you'd like to tell me? About this weekend?" Chi-Chi interrupted, glaring daggers at her youngest son.

"Uh..." He stuttered, tossing a signature hand behind his head. Despite his haircut, he was still almost an exact replica of his father.

"Uhuh, that's what I thought, young man. You're setting quite the example for your niece there, Mr. Responsible." She growled, about ready to whack her son over the head.

"Am I miss something?" Gohan whispered to his dad. Goku shrugged, his goofy grin spread across his face. Nothing ever seemed to phase him.

"I'm a little curious myself. What exactly is your mom talking about, son?" Goku grinned, nudging Goten in the ribs.

"Um, would you look at the time? I should get going, probably have to go into work tomorrow, still a little jet lagged from the trip, and all. Lots of new work to catch up on. Nice seeing you, fam! Adios!" Goten basically sprinted out of the house and into the sky, disappearing in an instant.

Goku and Gohan stared at the women, confusion in their eyes.

"Goten apparently partied a little _too_ hard Friday night. Made a **real** good friend out of Krillin's daughter." Videl blushed, trying to sound as professional as possible.

"Oh boy, that sounds like a messy situation waiting to happen." Gohan laughed. Pan could feel her mother's eyes on her. Clearly Gohan wouldn't take the news of her new "friend" well, either.

Goku stood still with a hand on his chin, not quite grasping what Videl was hinting at.

"Aren't they already friends? I'm confu- oh, OHHHHHH, wait. Now I get it. Haha! Good for Goten!" Goku grinned again, holding his neck in his hand.

"Goku! Not the right response!" Chi-Chi grimaced.

"I mean, what are the odds of that? How do you not find that funny?!" Goku continued, trying to talk himself out of an awkward situation, but clearly making it worse instead.

"Alright, enough, big mouth. I think it's time for us to leave." She said, grabbing her husband's arm and leading him out the door.

"Don't wait another month before visiting again, ok, Cheech?" Videl waved. Gohan pecked his mom on the cheek and hugged his dad. They made their exit, and Gohan sat on the couch in between his daughter and wife.

"Sounds like you guys had a much more wild night than you let off, huh?" Gohan pressed, suddenly a little concerned that maybe Goten and Trunks weren't the best influences on her. _He didn't know the half of it._

"Oh, no, it was fine. Bulla and I bet that those two would get together eventually anyway. For once, I actually won a bet!" Pan tried to keep the topic off of Trunks as much as possible. Her dad wasn't having any of that, however.

"Did Trunks wind up taking some girl home with him? He's always been the notorious one." Gohan sighed.

Pan felt her stomach jump into her throat. She caught her mother's eye, her shoulders shrugging. She was clearly no help right now.

"Not exactly.." She stuttered. "He was focused on keeping me from getting too drunk. It was actually really nice." She looked at her hands trying to keep her pink face from giving her away.

"Oh. Well, that was nice of him. Maybe he's finally starting to grow up a little." Her father luckily didn't notice her blush and he soon changed the subject. Pan was relieved. She had not only survived a double attack from her Grandma and mother, but also avoided her dad's questions all together.

As she went to her room to tuck herself in, she was finally able to check her phone. She was in trouble, now.

"What the _heck_ , Pan?! Throwing me under the bus to my mom?" Goten's text read. She did feel a little guilty, even though she had only really told Videl. She should have known better.

"I'm sorry! It slipped! I promise it'll blow over!"

"You're lucky I have a soft spot for you or I would maybe have let it "slip" where you have been the past two nights. Oh, yeah. I know. We all talk."

"You wouldn't **dare**." Pan aggressively texted back, embarrassed that her uncle knew such private information about her life. She wondered if Trunks had told him even after he promised he's keep it a secret.

"No, I wouldn't. But you shouldn't have either!"

Pan sighed, feeling a little better that Goten had her back. She flipped to her next message from Bulla.

"So? How'd it go?"

"He's taking me out Friday. I guess on a date or something?"

She flipped to her final unread message, of course, from Trunks.

"Can't stop thinking about tonight. Looking forward to Friday."

Pan sat back on her bed, feeling as giddy as ever. How did he manage to make her feel so childish, yet so mature at the same time? She checked the newest message from Bulla.

"What the actual fuck. I feel like I'm in the Twilight Zone. We gotta go shopping."

"Did your parents freak out anymore?"

"Nah. They couldn't care less, really. Dad just doesn't want him to get you pregnant or something. That would be a little _too_ familiar to this weird family, considering how Trunks was conceived. He's probably gonna have a pretty awkward talk in his future."

Pan almost gagged at the thought. Thank Dende she was good with her birth control. Besides, she was using Capsule Corp. brand, the kind Bulma had created _specifically_ to not have any more children. It was foolproof.

"Weird. I'm going to bed. Shopping date Monday after class. Love ya."

"Love you, you freak! Welcome to the Briefs family officially."

Pan ignored that last text and laid down, finally relaxing, drifting off into a much needed sleep.

Her next few days went by slowly. She'd go to class, come home, study, go to kickboxing, spar with her mother or father and try her hardest to keep her mind off of Trunks. It was now Thursday and she hadn't heard from him since Saturday night. Their date was supposed to be tomorrow and she was beginning to feel like maybe she had rushed too fast into this. Maybe she had just been kidding herself. He was _Trunks Briefs_. Seriously, what would one of the most successful men on Earth want with her? She tapped her pen against her head, looking over to the brand new outfit her and Bulla had bought Monday. They decided on a short, navy blue bodycon dress, with triangular cutouts around her ribs. It showed a bit of her abs and that always made her feel confident. She may not be busty, but she did have a rock hard body. She was nervous about him coming here to pick her up, as well, and would do anything to keep her father from noticing.

She looked back down to her phone. _Nothing_. She sighed, holding her head in her hands, knowing very well that she was not getting any studying done. Maybe she should text him? This was probably a sign that she needed to give up.

Just as she was losing hope, her phone buzzed, Trunks's name appearing in bright white letters on her screen. She quickly picked it up, regretting not letting it ring for a little longer.

"Hi..I mean, _hey_." She stumbled over her words, cursing at her awkwardness.

"Pan! I never heard back from you Saturday night! Just wanted to make sure we were still on for tomorrow night? I still plan on getting you around 6 if that works." He rambled as if he wasn't a bit nervous.

Suddenly it hit her: she had never texted him back. No wonder she was getting radio silence for the past few days. She smacked her palm onto her forehead, once again angry with herself for freaking out all week.

"Yeah, of course! Sorry, I just got busy with school and training and stuff. I'm pretty excited. Where are we going? Casual or dressy?"

"Definitely dressy. I'm thinking Saputo's, downtown Satan City. You've been, I'm assuming?" She could almost hear his smirk through the phone.

She had certainly heard of it, but she had actually never been. Her Grandpa Satan had gone there countless times, but her mom and dad preferred places that were less...flashy. They were modest people and had raised Pan to be the same. Her more recent outfits were as wild as she had ever been. Luckily, her parents didn't mind much.

"I haven't exactly been there, but my Grandpa Satan loves the place...hopefully we don't run into him..." She mumbled under her breath.

"Is that ok? I'd love for your first time to be with me." His voice lowered, a sexy tone definitely not going unnoticed.

"I think it'd be wonderful. I'm gonna go study some more, but I'll see you tomorrow." She tried to remain calm even though her insides were practically exploding.

"I look forward to it. Bye, Panny."

His once adorable pet name for her now struck a sexual chord in her body. She shifted in her seat, unable to ignore the excitement building up inside of her.

"See ya, Trunks."

She was done studying for the night, there was no doubt about that.

The next day was the single longest Friday of her life. Her first class was at 11, giving her practically the entire morning to panic about her upcoming evening. She tried on her new dress multiple times, unsure if it was really even her style of dress or Bulla's. She barely ate breakfast and found herself constantly checking her phone every few minutes, just in case he cancelled. Videl noticed her daughter's skittish behavior and had to know why.

"I'm guessing you're going out tonight?" Her mother said sweetly.

"Yeah..." Pan mumbled, playing with her phone, only half listening. "Going to Saputo's..."

Videl lifted a curious eyebrow, "Well, doesn't that sound _ritzy_. Sure hope you don't see your Grandpa there. It's one of his favorite spots. Wonder what he would think if he saw the little boy from the Junior Tournament who almost made a fool of him with his hands all over his granddaughter..." Videl hinted.

Pan sighed, finally putting down her phone and glaring at her mother. "It's not a big deal, mom. Besides, it's not like that. He's just being nice, it's not like we're gonna be making out in the middle of a crowded restaurant. I'd hope you'd know me a little better by now."

Videl scowled at the scene now playing in her head. "I really don't need the details, Pan. I know you'll make the right decision."

For the first time, Pan felt like her mother had some genuine confidence in her abilities to make her own choices. It gave her a sense of security, as well.

That evening, Pan was back in her dress after cleaning up in the shower. She turned and twirled, making sure she still felt great in this tight thing. Once again, she stared at her hair with dissatisfaction. She always kept it short in order to keep it out of her face when she fought. Her mom encouraged this haircut in case "an opponent grabs your hair! It's leaves one at a disadvantage!" She rolled her eyes at her mother's words. Sure, it's great for training, but terrible for styling. Not like Pan knew how to do hair, anyway.

She took a quick mirror selfie to send to Bulla for approval. It took seconds for her to respond.

"Are you even wearing make up? A little gold eyeshadow wouldn't kill ya."

Pan grunted at her friend's honesty and sat back down at her vanity to attempt to apply more make up. She didn't want to not look like herself, though. She also didn't want to seem like she was trying too hard.

"Better?" She sent with another picture.

"Much. You look hot! Send me all the details later."

Pan checked her clock again, her stomach fluttering every time a minute passed. It was 5:38 and these last few moments were even longer than the beginning of her day. She had chosen to stay in her room until Trunks arrived, just to avoid any questions from her father beforehand. Unfortunately, he was home and there was no way she could hide this from him. But if she made a fast escape, maybe it could seem like a group thing?

Pan sighed again. She was absolutely screwed.

She tried to relax in order to be able to sense Trunks when he did finally arrive. At least then she could maybe intercede at the door.

Those final minutes passed by, and suddenly she could feel his Ki outside of her house. It was a strong signal, making her nerves twist. Was he nervous, too? What was with the sudden spike in his energy? She tried to ignore this and left her room, heading to the door.

 _Please just don't ring the doorbell_ , she thought, getting closer to making a clean getaway.

She was not so lucky, unfortunately.

Before she could reach the door, the melody of the bell chimed through the house. _Shit_.

Pan swung the door open to find Trunks standing with one hand folded in his pocket, the other slinging a navy sports jacket over his shoulder. He wore matching navy slacks and a blue and white striped button up, sans tie. He left his top buttons open enough to reveal a portion of his chiseled chest. Pan gulped, always a little taken back by his beauty.

Then he smiled and she swore her heart nearly stopped.

"Hi..." Her words floated on her obvious breathlessness.

"You look beautiful." He countered, his eyes taking note of her outfit. Suddenly, she felt very self conscious.

"Trunks! What are you doing here?" Pan cringed as her father's voice echoed from behind her.

"Hey, Gohan!" Trunks stepped past Pan into the house to hug his dear friend. "Pan had mentioned she had never been to one of my favorite hot spots in town, so I offered to take her myself!"

Amazing how harmless this evening sounded coming from Trunks. Maybe Gohan wouldn't freak out, after all.

"Very cool! Pan, you look... _nice_?" Gohan was unsure what to say. He always let Pan wear what she wanted her entire life. But suddenly he was a bit perplexed at her choice of clothes for what seemed like a friendly night with Trunks.

"Thanks, dad. We should get going, right?" She almost begged. Trunks smiled down at her, very aware of her desperation to leave.

"Of course. Don't want to miss our reservations. I'll see ya, Gohan. Let's all get together soon, ok?" Trunks placed a hand on Pan's back, guiding her out the door. Gohan didn't bat an eye, but Pan felt like her face was going to erupt in a volcanic flow.

"Be safe and have fun, you guys!" He called after the couple.

 _Finally_. They made it out alive. Pan was so grateful for Trunks's fast thinking along with his ability to calm Gohan down quickly. She should keep an eye on her phone anyway, she decided. Just in case.

Her thoughts came to a halt when she saw the gorgeous hover limo awaiting them in her front yard.

"A little much, isn't it? I'm already impressed." Pan joked, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Hey, this is a nice place! Gotta make sure we arrive in style." He smiled. "Besides, it's a lot less cramped than the car we took last time." He noted, dropping his hand a little lower from her back down to her butt. She jumped from the contact and had to hold herself back from smacking him.

"Trunks! My dad could be watching!" She feigned anger, but couldn't help but let a giggle escape.

Trunks cackled like a kid, wrapping his hand back around her waist and pulling her close, "Sorry, couldn't help myself! Here, ladies first." He changed the topic, opening the backseat of the long, white limo.

Pan stepped into what she considered a totally different world. The ceiling was covered in twinkle lights glowing purple, blue, and yellow. The cushions smelled of rich leather and she was pretty sure she spotted a mini fridge.

Trunks came in after her, shutting the door behind him. Despite the enormous amount of room, he still chose to sit almost on top of her, placing his hand on her knee.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" He got up, squatting down so his head wouldn't hit the ceiling. He rustled through the fridge for a moment before pulling out champagne and two flute glasses. He popped the cork with one hand and poured with the other. He sat back in his seat directly next to her and gave her the fruity smelling liquid.

"You're really rolling out the red carpet tonight, Trunks. I mean, none of the walls move here so I'm not that impressed." She teased, her empty hand walking her fingers up his chest.

" _Please_ , you know this is the fanciest date you've ever been on." He nabbed her wrist and pulled it to his mouth, kissing each individual finger.

She felt her face heat up again. Date? He actually said it? She had a sudden urge to send an SOS to Bulla, nervous she was bound to screw the whole thing up. But, _Dende_ , did his mouth feel nice on her hand.

Instead, she chilled her nerves by taking a heaping gulp of the sparkling wine. These tiny glasses were proving not to be enough for her quarter-Saiyan metabolism. Maybe she just needed to learn to be more ladylike.

She tried to take a smaller sip the second time, but noticed Trunks stifling a laugh.

"What are you giggling about?" She eyed him from her drink.

"Would you just like the whole bottle? Easier than pouring you more every five minutes." He snickered, putting an arm around her shoulders and bringing his head to her cheek.

She actually really liked their sudden playfulness. It was kinda how they had always been towards each other, and she had been worried she had lost her friend in the fuck. Seems their new romance had only made their teasing even hotter.

"What's the point of these tiny glasses, anyway? Obviously a human contraption." She ignored his closeness and set the glass down, opting to take the bottle from in between his legs and taking a large swig from it.

Trunks pushed the bottle down from her mouth and kissed her, licking around the crevasses of her mouth. He removed himself shortly to her chagrin, and let out a low growl. "Oh yeah, that's a good champagne." He said dragging his tongue across his lips.

Pan felt dizzy. Possibly from finishing a good chunk of the drink in one sip, possibly from Trunks's intoxicating behavior. She tried to concentrate on something else so she wouldn't lose herself, but she instead wound up placing the bottle down and throwing her arms around him, her tongue dancing with his.

His hands roamed her body greedily, making sure a single inch did not go untouched. She launched her hands in his lavender locks, loving the feeling of his silky smooth hair tangled around her digits.

The limo came to a sudden stop, nearly tossing the lovers from their seats. Trunks hit the top of his head on the ceiling and cursed under his breath. "Should have taken the big limo..." He grunted.

Pan tried to ignore the spoiled tone in his voice and attached herself back to his lips. But before she could, the passenger door flung open, the chauffeur from the other night standing outside.

Trunks leaned down to her once more, brushing his lips on hers gently before mumbling, "Let's go."

She felt absolutely mesmerized by him, but she had to get it together. She tugged down at her skirt and slid out of the car behind him.

She looked ahead at the restaurant in front of her. She halfway expected paparazzi everywhere, a red carpet affair, anything that would keep her folks from ever wanting to come here. Instead, she saw only a small, old building with flashing lights reading "Saputo's".

"This is it?" She quizzed, trying not to sound disappointed.

"Yep! Come on." Trunks laced his fingers with hers and led her toward the door. As they entered, she finally realized the hype. The place was completely refurbished on the inside and had two floors full of gorgeous tables. The bar was massive, complete with a layer of ice close to where the bartender was pouring drinks. Maybe that was to keep the glasses cold? She had never seen anything like it. Everyone in sight was dressed up: long gloves, black ties, literal tuxes. She was feeling actually a little underdressed...maybe even a slutty. Dende, help her now.

Trunks approached the hostess stand, stepping in front of the 30+ people waiting for a table.

"Trunks Briefs!" The beautiful blonde cooed, making Pan feel sick to her stomach, "It's been awhile stranger. We have your table ready in the back." She motioned for them to follow her.

As Pan followed Trunks, still hand in hand, she scoured the area for any sign of her Grandfather or Buu. She would be mortified if he saw her with Trunks while wearing this outfit. She wouldn't be able to face him again for months! Luckily, Buu was fairly easy to spot and she was convinced she wouldn't miss them if they were here.

No sight of them, yet. They were in the clear.

The hostess walked to the very back of the building and up a few stairs, pulling a red curtain back to reveal a large, VIP table, a bottle of wine awaiting them.

"Sasha will be at your beck and call tonight, Trunksie." The lady stopped and eyed Pan for a moment. "Let us know if you and your _friend_ need anything"

The way she said friend left a terrible taste in Pan's mouth. _This friend has seen him naked, have you, bitch?!_

"Thanks, Anne." Trunks said politely, placing a large amount of zeny in her palm. "Be sure no one bothers us too much." He winked.

The woman stared at Pan once again, dissatisfied with the young girl's presence. Pan stared back, hard. She had learned never to back down from her feisty mother. No woman would ever make Pan feel less than when she had a glare that could kill. Literally.

The couple slid into the booth, getting very comfortable next to one another. Trunks did not hesitate for a second in putting his arm around her shoulders, pulling her tightly to him. He absolutely knew how to make a girl feel wanted. He looked down at her, lust heavy in his eyes. Pan felt her face burn again and cursed herself for her obvious reaction. He didn't seem to mind since he dove down to her neck, kissing any bare skin he could find. Pan closed her eyes and leaned back into him, her hand massaging his thigh. They barely noticed when a second woman came to the table, opened up the wine and promptly left.

Pan had a thought: was everyone just used to Trunks bringing girls here? Was this just part of his act? She was beginning to feel a bit common, like she was just another one of his loose women.

"Hey, I'll be right back. Bathroom." She inched away from him slowly. Trunks sat back and nodded, pouring the wine in her absence.

Pan hustled to the bathroom and pulled out her phone to send a text to the only person she knew could help: Bulla, of course.

"Bulla, he took me to a private table at Saputo's. Is this where he takes all his mistresses?"

She stared at her reflection in the mirror, tracing a finger along her jaw where a purple hickey once showed face. She was thankful she healed so quickly.

 **Buzz**!

"What? No! He always takes them to Bella! Saputo's is where our family goes to celebrate big events! That is so weird!"

Pan felt a cool rush of relief. Ok, she was still special, she supposed. Maybe that's why she was getting such dirty looks from the female employees. Yes, that made sense.

She quickly washed her hands and returned to their table.

The night went on smoothly from there. They drank, they ate, they laughed...best of all, they acted almost completely normal. Minus the random kisses and touching under the table. It made everything else feel so right.

Unfortunately, Pan was downing wine faster than the staff could bring it out. They ended up stocking the table with two bottles at a time. She felt her face flush from the alcohol catching up to her, but unlike her previous weekend, she didn't want to stop. Trunks seemed to be keeping up, as well, causing her to continue.

The more wine they consumed, the more handsy they got with one another. Pan was struggling to keep her hands to herself, and he was certainly not stopping her. It wasn't until she stood up to use the restroom for real this time that she realized just how quickly the room was spinning beneath her feet. She stumbled her way there and back, but when she reached the table, she saw the waitress talking and giggling with Trunks, who was now sitting on the edge of the booth. Pan never considered herself the jealous type, but she had a sudden urge to remind the world that _she_ was with him tonight.

She strutted up to where they were, circled around the waitress, and planted herself sideways on Trunks's lap, attaching her lips to his. Trunks did not resist, and actually welcomed the sudden PDA, placing his hands on her back to keep her from falling. All Pan heard was a huff from the waitress and the low moans bubbling up in Trunks's throat.

"Wanna get out of here?" Trunks murmured against her lips.

Pan pulled back to give him the sexiest look she could muster up, "Absolutely." She barely squeaked.

The rest of the car ride back to Trunks's was a completely blur for Pan. There was more champagne, more making out, and she could have sworn that at one point she was actually on her knees, sucking at her trophy lover.

If she thought the car ride was hazy, once they actually arrived, she remembered next to nothing. She was partly aware of even more drinks and lots of nakedness. She had zero inhibitions, and was being way more vulgar than she probably would have been under different circumstances.

And then she blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

When Pan came to the next morning, she was captured in a daze. It took her eyes a minute to adjust and she wasn't completely sure where she even was. A quick look around the room and she remembered she was still at Trunks's. Her head felt like she had been punched in the skull multiple times and her stomach ached with pain. She looked down to see that she was completely naked, with only a bronzed arm flung gently over her waist. She smiled to herself, laying back down and pressing her butt up against the man behind her. She could hear his soft snores, his breath warm on her neck. She closed her eyes for a moment, finding comfort in her lover's arms. And then the panic set it.

She was NOT supposed to spend the night! Where was her phone?! Did she talk to her parents? She had a terrible feeling in her stomach that she was in major trouble. She slid out from under his grasp and searched the room for her phone.

10 missed calls from home, 6 from Bulla, 2 from Goten. _Shit_. She didn't even want to listen to the voicemails from her parents, and opted to read her texts from Bulla instead.

"You owe me big time, lady!" The most recent one read.

She squinted hard, trying to decipher the odd responses she had sent back to Bulla. Her messages were filled with spelling errors and words that didn't even make sense.

Pan gave up reading these texts and decided to sneak into Trunks's bathroom, collapsing on the toilet while calling her friend.

"Pan Son, that had better have been the best night of your life, cause you are in some kind of trouble." Her friend's sleepy voice answered.

Pan groaned, holding her head, "Bulla, what even happened last night?"

"You got drunk is what happened. Your parents couldn't get ahold of you so they called me. I told them you were passed out in my bed and we had all met up later last night. Goten helped cover, too, so you just about owe all of us." Bulla spoke, unamused by the night's shenanigans.

"Shiiiiiit, did anyone get a hold of Trunks?" Pan slurred, suddenly feeling sick to her stomach.

"Yeah and he was just as bad. You two were absolutely no help! I think we convinced Gohan you were fine, but there's no way they're gonna be happy with you today." Bulla spoke, a condescending tone in her voice.

" _Ugh_ , what's the big deal? You go out all the time." Pan lazily snorted.

"Yeah but I always end up back in my house. Could you imagine what my dad would do if I just didn't show up? Pan, I'd be dead! Gohan is much more understanding than my pops would ever be, but you have got to be a little more careful! We can't cover for you all the time."

Pan's head starting pounding, and she was still unable to comprehend exactly what was going on. "I know, I know. I'm gonna go back to bed now."

"Fine, go. But you better get your happy ass home soon or I could be in big trouble, too."

Pan nodded her head and hung up her phone, dragging herself back into bed. She laid down facing Trunks, pushing her cold body close to his and wrapping her arms around his waist. She buried her head in his chest, smelling that sweet scent of sweat and what appeared to just be his natural musk.

Trunks stirred slightly, moving his arms around her, scratching his nails lightly against her back. She shuddered, feeling like everything was right with the world again.

A few hours later, Pan woke up feeling much better physically. But now, the realization of what exactly Bulla had told her this morning hit her hard. She looked over at the clock, relieved it was still pretty early. But, she knew she needed to get up and face reality. This was not gonna be good.

She lifted up Trunks's arm and slithered out from under him, searching the room for her clothes. She looked in the bathroom to find her bra hanging from the shower. She also got a glance of her reflection and almost gasped. Her hair was jetting out in several directions, her natural waves making their way to the surface. Whatever mascara she had applied the night before was now crumbling down her cheeks. Did they get in the shower last night?

She wet her hands and scrubbed at her face and hair, trying to look even a little bit presentable. Once all of the make up was off, she could see distinct bags hanging below her eyes. _Ew._ Is this what all hangovers look like?

She leaned her face back down toward the sink, trying to run the water through her messy locks. Suddenly, she felt the warmth of a naked body pressing up against her, those familiar, muscular arms hugging her around her waist. She looked up to the mirror to see a sleepy Trunks in the reflection.

"You smell great..." He sighed, burying his head in the back of her hair.

"I gotta get home. I was most definitely not supposed to stay here last night. My folks are going to kill me." She tried to fight the urge to join him in bed one more time, twisting around in his arms to hug him back.

"I know. I have to go into work today, too. That's gonna be _loads_ of fun." He trailed off, his head still resting on hers.

They stayed like that for a few moments, holding each other tightly. It wasn't exactly sexual despite their nakedness. It felt...sweet.

Finally, Pan scraped herself off of him and snatched her bra from the shower.

"You remember anything from last night?" She asked, trying to locate her dress.

"It's in the kitchen." Trunks mumbled, as if he could read her thoughts, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh...thanks." She said awkwardly, making her way out of the bathroom.

"I remember bits and pieces," he said, following her out while tying a white towel around his lower half. "I'm pretty sure we owe Goten and Bulla big time."

"Oh, _yes we do_. I called her earlier this morning. She's not too pleased with me." Pan continued down the stairs, heading into the kitchen to find her dress draped over the stove. "Dende, how did this get here?" She asked herself rhetorically.

Trunks chuckled, still following her, "No space is holy here anymore."

Pan's cheeks turned bright red as she stepped back into her dress. She wasn't excited about doing a walk of shame home, but it was better than showing up in his clothes.

"Want me to drive you?" He asked politely.

"Nah, I can just fly. I don't really want my parents to see you bringing me home in this condition, anyway." She pushed her hair behind her ears, trying to tame the strands that were sticking straight up to no avail.

He smiled down at her, still enthralled with how attracted he suddenly was to her. Pan noticed his gaze, but tried her best to remain nonchalant.

"Alright, I'm heading out. Thanks for taking care of me last night." She said, moving towards the door.

"My pleasure, Panny," he responded, cupping her cheeks in his hands and resting his lips lightly on hers, "I'll call you."

She nearly fell through his door, her dizziness catching up to her. Flying was going to be no easy task, but it was better than showing up in a Capsule Corp. vehicle.

Pan jetted off the ground, speeding as quickly as she could. When she arrived, she could already feel the tension in her parent's Ki- especially Gohan's. Something felt almost _too_ weird about it.

"I'm home, sorry about last night." She called, entering her home and tossing her purse on the floor. Her stomach dropped to her feet when she saw her parents sitting at the kitchen table looking rather upset.

 _Shit, what could have possibly happened_?

Gohan looked up at his daughter, fury in his eyes. Neither of them looked like they had gotten much sleep, and Pan knew she was in serious trouble.

"Pan, sit." Her mom pointed at the empty chair at the table. Pan obeyed obediently.

"We know you're an adult," Gohan cleared his throat, "You've been nothing but a good kid your whole life. But you're still living with us. We have our own reputation to uphold and this is absolutely NOT the kind of publicity this family needs plastered all over the town." He stopped abruptly, tossing a magazine at Pan. She could feel his rage flowing through him, and she was actually scared.

She looked down to the magazine in front of her and went pale immediately.

There, on the front page, was her on Trunks's lap at the restaurant, their mouths intertwined heavily. Bold letters read, "Satan's Granddaughter Cozies up to Capsule Corp. Heir, Trunks Briefs!" She hurriedly flipped through the pages to find the center article filled with pictures of her and Trunks. Her eyes scanned the words quickly, her stomach aching with every word she read, "Trunks Briefs, President and CEO of Capsule Corp. did some babysitting last night with Hercule Satan's only grandchild. The two were seen kissing and heavily petting one another at Satan's main hangout, Saputo's. The couple pushes the envelope with a whopping twelve-year age difference, making Pan Son his youngest conquest yet. Sources close to the pair said they have been dating for months, with the college student practically living with the 33 year old party boy."

She was so uncomfortable that her father had seen this.

"Oh my Dende..." She wheezed, shutting the magazine, unable to read anymore.

"Dende can't help you now!" Videl interrupted, "I warned you about consequences to your actions! Everyone is bound to see this! Your Grandparents, the Briefs, potential employers...everyone! Is this the kind of person you want people to see you as?"

Pan hung her head low, knowing very well she had fucked up.

"I'm sorry, guys...I guess I just got carried away..."

"You think?!" Gohan snapped. "You've got everyone involved, too! Bulla, Goten, and now us. Your Grandpa is gonna have a heart attack when he sees his name being used by this trash magazine." He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying not to explode on her. She was normally very mature, and she did excel at her studies. This was really the only thing she had done wrong in years.

Gohan looked back at his daughter, noticing a few tears welling up in her eyes. He took a deep breath and scooted his chair close to her, putting his hand on her head.

"Panny, you are an _incredible_ young woman. That's why we're so protective. As far as we're concerned, no one will ever be good enough for you. But if this is what you want, then there's nothing we can do." He started, his voice finally calm. Videl shot him a look of confusion, but he ignored it. "Just please try to stay out of the newspapers. It could really affect your future and ours. Your mother and I have worked hard to keep ourselves low key in this city. We don't want anything to come back to hurt you."

Pan looked up at her father and smiled, holding back her tears. She was such a daddy's girl, and she loved how understanding he was, even when he was pissed.

"Ok, I'll be more careful," she sniffled, hugging her father tightly, "I'm so sorry, daddy."

"Good. Because if I see this again, I swear I'll go Super Saiyan on his ass." He mentioned, only half kidding.

"Hah...yeah, I know."

"Go get cleaned up," Her mother suddenly instructed, still angry with her. "You reek of alcohol and Dende-knows-what else. Go! Scoot!"

Pan took her exit happily, a bit reluctant to wash away the smell of sex that her mother subtly pointed out. Before she could hop in the shower, Bulla sent her another text- just a picture of the magazine that was already starting to haunt her.

"Yeah, I saw it. So did my folks. _Super great_."

"Yikes. Good luck with that."

Pan rolled her eyes and tossed her phone down. As she stepped into the shower, her thoughts started racing again.

This was **all** Trunks's fault.

If he hadn't insisted on being so public, this would have never happened! They could have kept things down low and just spent time at his place, but noooo, he had to make some big show of everything! She felt her blood boil, wondering if he was using her to make himself look good. Her fists clenched and suddenly all she wanted to do was send her own Super Saiyan punch to his throat.

After aggressively washing herself of his scent, she threw on a large tank top and shorts, preparing herself to go train to release some of this anger. She picked up to her phone to put in her gym bag just to see a few missed calls from Trunks. She huffed, definitely not in the mood to talk to him.

She did send one text to Bulla, just to let her know she wasn't mad at her if she missed her call. "Going to the gym. Just in case you need me."

She slung her bag over her shoulder and headed out the door. She decided to actually drive this time, rolling the windows down to let a breeze dry her hair and cool off her anger.

When she entered her Grandpa's private gym, she was thrilled to see that nobody was around. At least she could have some time to herself to sort though her thoughts.

She began sending waves of Ki blasts through the room that Bulma had built to sustain Saiyan attacks. It may have been Satan's gym, but Pan had sort of taken it over in her grandpa's older age. Therefore, it needed some tweaks to ensure its stability. She had already blown it up once as a child. Hercule made sure it wouldn't happen again.

She continued her practice for hours, ignoring her dehydration and focusing only on working herself to the bone. She charged up to Super Saiyan when she felt tired, pushing herself as much as possible. She didn't even notice when the gym door swung open and an unexpected guest approached her.

She spun around in her laser-focus, shooting a kamehameha toward what she now realized was another person.

"Shit!" She yelled, only to find the stranger deflect the attack with ease. Suddenly, she knew who had joined her.

She wiped the sweat from her brow as Trunks came into view. He was dressed for work, wearing his glasses that Pan adored so much. He looked so intelligent, so hard to resist.

"Can I _help_ you?" Pan put her hands on her hips, descending from her state and attempting not to fall for his incredible looks.

"Bulla told me you were here. I've been trying to get ahold of you all day." Trunks said, placing his leather briefcase on the floor.

"I just needed to calm down. I had a really rough morning, if you could imagine." She tried to sound annoyed, but it really wasn't working.

"Try being scolded by your parents at 33 years old. Felt like I was a kid again." He sighed, pushing his glasses up his nose. Nerd Trunks was definitely one of the hottest Trunks. An image of him taking her on his desk at work flooded her brain and she tried her best to shut it out. She _needed_ to be mad at him.

"So you saw it, too." Her face dropped, still embarrassed by the words printed on the page.

"Yeah. It wasn't the worst thing that's ever been written about me, but I hate to drag you down with me."

"Ya know, we could have totally kept this discrete, but no. You had to go flashing your cash around town. Showing off your new young hook up." She started, her anger finally surpassing her desire.

"You're blaming ME for this?" Trunks scoffed, a bit taken back by her tone. "You're the one who couldn't control your jealousy over me chatting with a waitress I've known for years! If you could have kept your cool, maybe we wouldn't be in this mess. I was just trying to treat you to a nice night."

"I don't need _you_ to treat me to anything! I have zeny of my own, ya know! I'm not some child you can drag around town to show off how fucking cool you are." She seethed, pressing an accusing finger to his chest.

"Oh, _that's_ what you think this is? Really, Pan? After all we've been through, you think I'd just use you to look cool? Fun fact, I don't need you to do that! I could have my pick of anyone!" He bitched back, puffing his chest out, closing the gap between them.

"Great! Then go pick someone else! I don't need your drama anyway!" She almost yelled, her face directly in his.

Before Pan could realize what was happening, Trunks pushed her up against the wall of the gym, feverishly kissing her. She wanted to hit him, knowing very well she could overpower him if she wanted to.

She didn't really want to, though.

She pushed herself up, hiking her legs around him as he held her against the wall, their tongues aggressively swirling around one another. She yanked at his hair, thrusting her body rhythmically with him. He kept a hand firmly on her bottom, inching the other under her tank and scratching down her soaking back.

Trunks let go of her for a second, dropping his pants to the floor. She kept her death grip on his neck, ensuring she wouldn't collapse to the floor. She felt his hand slide up her loose shorts, making way for his inevitable entrance. His fingers found their way into her, and soon, his manhood did as well. This time, she felt just how sore she was from last night.

And there they were, thrusting against the wall of her Grandpa's gym, their moans echoing through the empty facility. It was possibly the hottest time they had ever had, their anger towards one another working as a catalyst for their rough sex.

She felt her back hit against the wall hard, biting his lip when the pain seized her body. She actually found herself enjoying the welcomed pain- it felt like a serious work out, which is really all she wanted to do today, anyway.

They both reached a climax nearly simultaneously, Trunks falling backwards on the floor, gently keeping her on top of him as he sat. Their breathing was staggered, his glasses now fogged up and covered in sweat. All Pan could do was hold him, not sure what she could possibly say after this. She had a feeling now would be a good time to be upfront with him.

She eventually stood up to pull her shorts back to their proper place. She sat back down next to him as he pulled his pants back up, leaving them unbuttoned for a bit longer.

"Trunks...what the heck are we doing?" She gasped, finally finding the right words.

"I don't have a clue, Pan." He breathed out quietly. He looked over to her before pulling her down to lay on top of him, his back stretching against the cold ground.

"I mean, I know you could have anyone you wanted..." She sheepishly continued, resting a hand on his chest.

"Maybe. But I want this. You. It's nice." He kept his words short, still trying to catch his breath. He removed his glasses and rubbed them against the tail of her shirt.

She smiled to herself, her anger finally subsiding.

"Kind of a bit of a whirlwind, isn't this? Doesn't it worry you at all?" She inquired.

He shook his head slowly, "Nah. It is what it is. I'm just trying to enjoy you. You know how much I care about you, Panny. You're like family. Only, not really at all." He laughed softly, kissing the top of her hair.

"I sure don't do this with any of my family members."

He chucked again, moving his lips to her cheek. "I'm sorry I got you tangled up in this mess."

"No, it's ok. Takes two to tango, as they say." She looked back up at him, whispering against his lips, "Whatever happens, promise we'll always be close?"

"Done deal." He smirked. He then peeked at his watch, suddenly realizing he needed to get going. "I hate to leave so soon, but I was supposed to be in the lab an hour ago. Want a ride back home?" He sat up, trying not to stir her too much. She moved off of him so he could adjust his clothing.

"I'm good. I'm gonna train a little bit more here."

"You need to work on your kamehameha. I blocked it with ease." He teased.

"That's because I wasn't using full strength. If I had, you'd be toast, Mr." She boasted.

He grinned again, leaning down to kiss her goodbye before making his way out of the gym. She felt her legs turn to mush as she sunk back down to the floor, her giddy emotions filling her back up. She could have screamed she was so happy. So, she still wasn't sure where she stood with him, but he sounded pretty confident that this was going to keep going. She had to remember that it is what it is, and to enjoy it now. Stop thinking so hard about the future and focus on the fun in the moment.

She was done training. She packed up her belongings and drove herself back home.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, all!

I was pretty unhappy with how much is crammed into this chapter, but I'm overall satisfied with where it ends up, so sorry for that. The story is complete at 8 chapters which I will have all published by the end of this week! Thanks again for reading!

* * *

Pan stretched her limbs along her bed, her textbook open on her hips. She put her arms behind her head, trying to loosen the stiff muscles in her neck. Her past weekend was virtually _hell_ , having to explain to her Grandpa Satan why exactly her face was filling up trash magazines around town. Luckily for her, Satan almost used it as a new publicity stunt, claiming that the rumors were all true- he was the one who had trained Trunks in the art of fighting AND running a company. She thanked Dende that her grandpa was such an attention hog. She had also been avoiding any phone calls from Chi-Chi, and her mother was still pretty pissed at her, acting unnecessarily passive-aggressive every chance she got. Besides that, she had somehow made it out of this situation relatively unharmed.

She listened as the birds outside of her window chirped, a comforting breeze slipping into her room. She closed her eyes, once again failing to focus on her studies. She had never been so distracted in her life, but this was quite a magnificent distraction. The memories of having sex on the wall of the gym took over her thoughts for days. She felt her stomach twist at the distinctive replay in her head, a smile curling over her lips.

Today was the Wednesday after her new romance exploded on the scene. Since then, her and Trunks maintained light conversation through text. Nothing serious, but enough for her to be comfortable with _whatever_ it was they had going on. She soon felt her bed vibrate, snatching up her phone and locking it between her neck and cheek.

"Sup, Bulla?" She casually answered.

"We need to go shopping **immediately**."

"We literally went shopping last week, what could I possibly need now?" Pan sighed, getting a little tired of having to constantly expand her wardrobe.

"It's not just for you, jerk," Bulla snapped, "We found out today that Trunks is being honored at some big Cap Corp. banquet Saturday. Well...we've _known_ about the banquet for awhile, but not about this award thing. Anyway, long story short, he gets to bring a date and there is only one person I could imagine him dragging along at this point."

Pan went white with nervousness. "Bulla, aren't you getting ahead of yourself? He hasn't exactly invited me."

"Ugh, fine." Her voice raised with impatience. "He **is** inviting you. He told me. Is that good enough?"

"Screenshots or it didn't happen." Pan said half kidding. Part of her really did need to see it to believe it, though.

"Hold on." Pan heard Bulla shuffling around her phone. A text buzzed quickly after.

Pan put Bulla on speaker phone while she read over the screenshot of texts between Bulla and her brother.

"Hey, do you think Pan would want to come with us Saturday night? Could be fun."

"Maybe. Want me to ask her for you? Write her a love note? Since we're apparently in high school again?"

"Shut up turd."

"Yes, she'd go, definitely. Can I bring Andrew?"

The rest of the conversation was cut off, but it was enough to make Pan's blood bubble beneath her skin. Her hands began to shake with anticipation. She really _did_ need to find something to wear immediately.

"Ok...when do you wanna go?" She finally mumbled.

"Today. Right now. I'm coming over." Bulla snorted with victory.

"Ugh, ok, fine. See you in ten." She said, rushing to the bathroom to comb her hair. She was so lazy during the week, typically wearing comfortable training clothes and a black headband. These mall trips with Bulla were beginning to get annoying, but she really did need to look nice if Trunks was actually going to invite her to this thing. She hoped he wouldn't change his mind.

She resisted the urge to text him first, reminding herself that she had to remain patient. Besides, she had a feeling that Bulla was probably going to help speed up this process anyway.

 _Bingo_. She was right again.

Before she could even leave her room, her phone buzzed, an incoming call from Capsule Corp. this time.

"Hey!" She cringed at how silly her tone always sounded.

"I'm guessing Bulla beat me to talking to you, huh?" Trunks's voice glided into her ear.

She tried to laugh a little to shake off her nerves, "Well, yeah, but I don't take everything Bulla says seriously. What's up?"

"Yeah, that sister o' mine...she's something else." He paused briefly. "Anyway, the event is Saturday night at 7 in West City. It's a pretty classy deal. Personally, I think I'd look a lot better with you next to me."

She blushed, grateful he couldn't see her expression over the phone. "Hah, I know I make you look good. It's a little last minute, but I _suppose_ I could throw something together..." She teased, her voice light and playful.

"I'm honored," he said slightly sarcastically, "but I have to warn you, my whole family will be there. And every employee of CC. Including Goten."

Little did he know that this just made her want to go _even_ _more_.

"I'm sure I can manage that, no big deal."

"Great! It's a date. My parents will be driving the jet, so we'll just come and get you on our way."

"Alright-"

"And Pan?"

"Hm?"

" _Plan_ on staying the night this time." He growled.

She froze, barely able to say goodbye before she clicked off the call.

She walked out of her room, her head still spinning. She attempted to steady herself along the walls of her hallway when her mother intervened.

"Where we off to, now?" Videl nearly cornered her, her hands firmly on her hips.

"Just doing a little shopping with Bulla. We, uh, have an event Saturday..." She tried not to make eye contact, still feeling weird about the entire situation.

"An event? Like what?" She pressed.

"Um, a Capsule Corp. event? I guess Trunks is getting some award..."

"And _you're_ going with him?" Videl questioned, Pan feeling more uncomfortable under her mom's gaze.

"Yeah? I guess. It's no big deal. I just have to make sure I'm dressed properly. Sounds like it's a fancy event..." She trailed off, knowing that her mother was still not happy with her.

To her surprise, Videl's face actually relaxed as she cracked a smile for the first time in what seemed like days. "I should come, too. I'm getting tired of Bulla dressing you, I think you need a little help from your mom now."

Pan's expression lightened up. Her mother hadn't taken her shopping in ages and it sounded like it'd be a ton of fun. "I'd love if you came with, mom. I think I can sense Bulla arriving, actually."

The duo turned to the door seconds before it swung open to reveal a very enthusiastic Bulla.

She lifted her sunglasses up to her hair and smirked, "Get in, we have work to do."

Pan and Videl smiled at one another, following Bulla out to her ostentatious, red convertible.

The first spot on Bulla's shopping list was one of the priciest department stores on the planet. Her and Bulma had become quite the regulars there and had the employees basically on standby. However, when the trio entered, the Personal Stylist had an unsuspected reaction:

" _Pan Son_! Will we be dressing you for an evening with Mr. Briefs? It would be an honor to have your next outfit be hand picked by our staff!" The tall, dark woman's eyes lit up eagerly.

"Um, do I know this lady?" Pan whispered to her friend. Bulla stared back at her, not quite sure if she was a little jealous or completely excited.

"Apparently, you've got a fashion reputation to uphold. Thank Dende we came here when we did. Just tell her yes!" Bulla pushed Pan forward.

"Uh...sure? We have a banquet this weekend..." Pan started.

"Excellent, we'll get a room started for you right away. Ms. Briefs, will you be dressing, as well?" The lady said, almost as an afterthought.

"Obviously..." Bulla glowered.

Videl stood awkwardly behind the girls, clearly unrecognizable to the employees. In her younger days, people would have swarmed her like they just had her daughter. And although she retained her youthful beauty, she had stayed out of the spotlight for so long that Videl Satan had nearly disappeared from the tabloids. It's what her and Gohan had always wanted for their family, so Pan's new celebrity _was_ a bit concerning.

As the three approached the fitting rooms, they noticed a small, familiar frame sitting quietly in the waiting chairs.

"Krillin?" Videl smiled brightly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Krillin was twiddling his thumbs patiently, barely noticing Videl and the girls for a moment.

"Oh, hey ladies! Been awhile!" He came to his feet, holding Videl in a tight hug.

"What in the world are you doing here, Uncle Krillin?" Pan asked, going in for her hug.

Bulla simply grinned, a knowing expression on her face.

"Where's Marron?" She finally asked.

Krillin side-hugged the Briefs heiress and said, "She's in the fit now. I always love when she has events to go to! I feel like I have quite the eye for fashion, if I do say so myself." He boasted.

Videl smiled wildly, finally realization sinking in. Marron was obviously attending with Goten! She pondered if Krillin knew _exactly_ all the details.

"Pan Son, Bulla Briefs, your rooms are ready." The stylist interrupted, gesturing to the fitting rooms.

" **Pan** Son?! **Bulla** Briefs?!" The middle curtain flung open revealing the petite blonde. "Why, look at this little family reunion! What are y'all shopping for?" Marron stepped out towards the group wearing a long, purple dress.

"We're getting our outfits for the banquet this weekend. I assume that's why you're here, too?" Bulla winked mischievously.

Marron looked at her father nervously before responding, "Yeah, I've been struggling to find anything to wear all day...wait, Pan? YOU'RE going, too?! So, does that mean Trunks is taking you?" The muscular woman nearly knocked Pan to the ground with her elbow.

Krillin's neck almost snapped as he spun to stare at Pan. Apparently, he hadn't seen the recent headlines. He paused, giving her time to respond.

 _Yeah, and you're going with Goten, does your papa know that? **Huh**?_

"Y-yeah." She could only say, knowing not to make the tension any worse than it already was.

"Honey, I think you need a smaller size." Krillin changed the topic quickly, rushing to his daughter's side and pinching the fabric in his hands. "Maybe you should wear red. I always like your mother in red."

Pan and Bulla took the interruption gladly, using the opportunity to break away and enter their designated dressing rooms.

Bulla changed in and out of clothes quickly, having tried on four outfits to Pan's zero. The girls could hear Krillin and Videl whispering outside of their rooms and Pan worried they were gossiping about their children's most recent decisions. Might as well get used to this, she supposed.

Marron and Bulla continually exited their fits, showing off every outfit. Pan couldn't get herself to actually leave the dressing room _once_ , unhappy with how most of these outfits looked. Videl finally grew impatient and went looking for a dress herself. Knowing her daughter too well, she pulled out a black dress that she was certain Pan would love.

Videl took a peek at the price tag before wincing and reluctantly handing it to her daughter, "Try this one, Panny."

Pan was beginning to get sick of this routine. How did women do this for _fun_? The clothes were either too small in some areas or too big in others. Was her body misshapen? Why was it so difficult to find something that fit her properly? She finally worked up the strength to slip into the dress her mom had picked for her. She was surprised- it actually seemed to fit her athletic body. She turned around to take a look for herself.

She was stunned by her reflection in the mirror. The dress was black with subtle sparkles creating a swirling pattern throughout. The straps were thin, a plunging neckline framed by lace, the fitted dress falling perfectly past her ankles. She spun a bit to examine the back to find it was almost nonexistent, her bare skin completely showing down to her rear. It was sexy. _Too sexy for her?_

"I told you red was your color!" She heard Krillin mention.

"Bulla, I'm a fan of this one on you!" Videl gushed.

"Pan, will you get your butt out here?" Bulla commanded.

She gulped to herself, pushing back the curtain. Her audience ceased their discussing, staring slack-jawed at the young woman.

" _Dende_ , Pan..." Marron whispered.

"Is it too much?" Pan held her hands to her chest, her self-consciousness sinking in.

"Holy hell! Pan, it's perfect! Aunt Videl, you should do this for a living!" Bulla cheered, wrapping her arms around her friend.

Videl smiled triumphantly, proud of her gorgeous daughter. Brains, beauty, and strength. How did she and Gohan make such a wonderful child? She gave herself several mental pats on the back for this one.

"You guys really like it?" Pan coughed nervously, searching her mother's face for approval.

"It's perfect for you, Pan." Videl finally said.

"You're crazy if you don't get it." Krillin added.

The group eventually finished deciding on outfits and checked out, going their separate ways. Pan thought maybe she could get used to this fashion stuff if she could shop with them every time!

Her next few days dragged on, as usual. But when Saturday did finally come around, she was more nervous than she thought she'd be, wishing that time would for once slow down. She sat at her vanity, attempting to apply her make up without smudging it along her face. Every blink she took was a risk, mascara threatening to slop everywhere.

"I am just not cut out for this..." She sighed, pressing her palm to her forehead.

"How hard can it be?" A low voice boomed, causing Pan to almost jump out of her seat.

"Grandpa Piccolo!" She sprinted from her seat upon recognizing that tone, throwing herself into the Namekian's arms.

The green man took a few steps back at her impact, gently nudging into Gohan standing behind him.

"I'm so happy to see you right now, you have no idea!" Pan buried her face in his purple gi, the green man placing a nurturing hand on her head.

"We just wanted to check in on you! Piccolo is here for the night and although we're sad you won't be joining us, we've heard you have an exciting evening ahead of you." Gohan entered, taking a seat on Pan's bed.

"Oh you _have_ , have you?" Pan looked unamused. "This family sure does a lot of talking about me lately."

"We're just glad you're having fun...can't we be a little excited for you?" Her father tossed a thumbs up in the air.

Piccolo had almost no reaction, remaining as stoic as ever. Pan knew she could always depend on him to not give a crap about her personal life. It was refreshing, to say the least.

"Do you have an outfit together?" Gohan asked, trying to be as supportive as he could. He wouldn't admit it, but he was fond of the idea of Trunks dating his daughter. He loved Trunks and would trust him with his life. He didn't worry about it nearly as much as the Saiyan wives did.

"Oh! I'll show you!" She hopped up to her closet, pulling out the dress and holding it up to her frame.

Gohan smiled proudly, "You're really living a pretty fun fairy tale right now, huh? I'm really happy for you, sweetie. It's lovely."

"Yeah, you could say that." She hung the dress back up and sat at her vanity, trying to get back to her hair and make up.

Piccolo stalked behind her, picking up her brush and combing it through her hair gently, "It needs work back here." He grumbled unashamedly.

Pan felt like a little girl again, reminiscent of the days her father and Piccolo would play dress up with her, braid her hair, or, her favorite, train with her. She missed those days more than she even realized.

"You don't have an opinion on all this, Grandpa?" Pan quietly asked.

He simply grunted, "Trunks is strong. You are strong. I don't see the big deal. There. You look much more presentable."

Pan smiled at her reflection, her love for this extended family filling her heart.

"We'll let you get ready now, sweetie. Have fun tonight." Gohan stood up, guiding Piccolo out of her room.

Pan sat for a moment, overwhelmed by the support of the people in her life. Sure, sometimes they acted like gossipy busy bodies, but she knew everyone meant well. Or at least _tried_ to mean well.

She spent the remainder of the afternoon preparing, and time was _finally_ on her side. Before she knew it, Bulla was texting her of their arrival outside with a classy "Here, bitch". Pan quickly stepped out of her room and into the foyer, her mother waiting for her.

"You coming home tonight?" Videl asked, her passive-aggressive tone revived.

"I don't think so. It might be late and I don't want to wake you guys when I come in..." Pan tried to explain, knowing her attempts were futile.

"Hm. _Right_. Well, you look beautiful. Be safe. **Seriously**." Her mother waved, excusing herself to finish making dinner.

Pan opened her front door to find the Capsule Corp. jet parked in her driveway. The engine was roaring, but all she could hear was her heart in her ears when she saw her lavender-haired lover step out on her lawn. She had never seen him look so fancy, donning a black tux and red bow tie, his face adorned with those sexy glasses of his. He met her halfway to the door, holding out his hand for her to take.

"Panny, you look...stunning." His smile was as bright as his azure eyes as he stared at his date in awe.

Pan's face flushed as usual, her emotions swirling around in her stomach as she put her hand in his. He immediately twirled her around, admiring how beautiful she was.

"You like the dress I'm guessing? My mom helped pick it out." Pan stuttered.

"The dress is fine. But _you_ are _incredible_." He said genuinely.

"That was cheesy as hell, Trunks. But thank you..." Pan laughed, playfully elbowing him in the chest as he put his arm around her waist.

"Ok, enough, you two, we still have to get Andrew so get your butts in here!" Bulla's head popped out of the jet, her hair elegantly piled on top of her head.

Trunks led her into the jet and they took a seat next to one another in the back. Bulma was driving the machine with Vegeta co-pilot, wearing his same old scowl. Despite his grumpy appearance, Pan couldn't help but think how well he cleaned up. She had never seen him in a tux! Trunks was almost a carbon copy of his father in this light.

"You know where Andrew lives?" Bulla asked her mom.

"Yes, yes, been there a million times. Now sit down and buckle up!" Bulma commanded.

A few minutes passed before anyone said a word, the awkward tension in the car beginning to suffocate Pan. Trunks sensed her nervousness and slid his hand down her arm and rested his palm in hers, squeezing her gently.

"Pan, it's nice of you to join us." Bulma tried to fill the silence.

"Yeah, _obviously_ here to support your uncle." Vegeta growled sarcastically, Pan's face turning brighter red by the second.

"Vegeta? _Darling_? Shut the hell up." Bulma snapped. He glared at his wife, mumbling something inaudible under his breath.

It felt strange. Like she was meeting his family for the first time, when really these were the people who had raised her since birth. She was somehow comforted by Vegeta's harshness, enjoying the little bit of normalcy in this otherwise unusual scenario. Bulla was too busy staring at herself in her mirror to be of any help, and although Trunks meant well, his touch only further reminded her of how far things had suddenly come.

Luckily, they picked up Andrew in record timing. At least Bulla would be talkative now.

They were finally on their way to the Crown Plaza in West City. It was one of the nicest hotels in the surrounding area, and was often used to hold great balls and banquets.

As they arrived, cameras flashed around the growing family, the paparazzi not missing a moment. Vegeta furrowed his brow, obviously contemplating whether to blow up these cameras or not. Bulma linked her arm through his, her small gesture keeping him calm. Pan walked beside Trunks, unsure if she should be his friend or his date. Almost as if he could read her mind, he placed his hand on her back, pulling her close to him. _Apparently_ , tonight they were a couple.

They all settled at their table in the front row. Trunks shuffled through his notecards, trying to remind himself of every person he needed to thank in his speech. He had won numerous awards before, but his board of directors had warned him that tonight was an especially important night.

Pan searched the room for a familiar face, her eyes stumbling on her uncle a table over from them. Goten waved gleefully at his niece, moving his body slightly to reveal Marron seated next to him. Pan grinned, blowing a kiss in the couple's direction. Pan couldn't help but feel a little envious that those two had managed to keep things a bit more under wraps. Obviously, their relationship wasn't as fascinating to the world as Trunks and Pan's.

Soon, the lights dimmed, and a hush flowed through the room. The speakers began and Pan found herself to be absolutely bored. She really wasn't cut out for this kind of thing, but she'd attend them all if it meant supporting Trunks. She sipped politely on her wine, trying to keep herself awake. Finally, after what seemed like _ages_ , the president of Trunks's board came up to the podium.

"We have some incredible news tonight as some of you may know. Our team has been working diligently to open another headquarters of Capsule Corporation across the globe, branching out our business to all corners of the Earth,"

Pan noted how it sounded like this man was taking over the Earth, not just building a business.

"Tonight, we would not only like to present our leader and CEO with the "World Entrepreneur Award", but also proudly introduce him as the official head of our Global Relations base! Ladies and gentlemen, Trunks Briefs!" The man finished, the crowd roaring in applause.

Pan looked at Trunks, expecting to see him thrilled, but only found his jaw open. He seemed completely shocked, and Pan immediately knew something wasn't right. She turned toward the rest of the Briefs, Bulma wearing nearly the same expression as her son.

Trunks stood up and went to the podium, trying his best to seem grateful for this honor. He barely looked at his cue cards, but his speech was still fluid. He thanked several people, including Goten and other names she had become more familiar with.

Pan felt her stomach sink.

She turned back to Bulma who was now staring back at her. Pan cocked her head, still not sure what was going on. Bulma tried to offer a smile to her, but it was shaky at best.

Trunks eventually returned to his seat while the food was being served. He was unusually quiet, simply listening to Bulla suck the air out of the room, per usual. She could talk enough for all of them. Without words, Trunks excused himself from the table and made his way outside for fresh air. Pan felt awkward with his family staring at her and decided to follow him. She caught Goten's eyes before exiting, seeing the same sadness on his face. _What on earth was going on?_

"So, are you going to tell me what's got you so flustered?" Pan propped her hands on her hips, trying to be patient with his sudden distance.

"That job they just offered me..." He started, removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes. "That job is at the new headquarters. Hundreds of miles away."

Pan gazed down at her feet, suddenly understanding _exactly_ what was going on. Trunks was offered a job halfway across the world. It would probably mean a pay raise and an incredible amount of traveling. She knew this brought their entire "thing" into question.

"I see..." Is all she could say.

"I have a lot of reservations about it." He started, "My entire life is here. I won't have my family forever and they mean more to me than whatever some job could offer me. I've lived more in my youth than most people do their whole lives. Ya know, saving the world two or three times in the process..." He slipped his glasses back on his face, clearly rambling just to get his thoughts straight.

Pan liked what she was hearing, but she knew deep down that that wasn't right. Trunks loved to travel- it's what he always wanted to do. This was a dream opportunity for him and she couldn't be selfish and try to stop him.

"But that's _exactly_ it, isn't it? You've experienced all you could possibly experience here at this point, right? Isn't it time to move on to something bigger? Something... _better_?" She swallowed, unable to ignore that she was subtly talking about their relationship.

Trunks turned, smiling down on her and closing the gap between them. He took her chin in his hand, leaning her face toward his, "That's not exactly true. I feel like I have a lot more to learn from this place."

Pan sensed he was no longer talking about job opportunities, either.

He gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb, an obvious war going on in his brain. She wasn't sure how to handle this; they weren't technically dating and this whole thing just started for them. She shouldn't even be a factor in his decision! But here she was, feeling like he was about to give up the world to be with her. Her head began spinning from the overwhelming confusion.

"Good thing you don't have to make any decisions tonight, right? So maybe we can go rejoin society?" She leaned in with one breath, wanting now more than ever to feel him.

"We should. Everyone is gonna think we're out here making out." Trunks put his nose to hers, his lips slowly coming closer to her.

"We wouldn't want that, now would we?" She giggled, finally losing her self control and kissing him. And although the back of her mind cried that this could be the last one, her heart told her differently.

 _I'm not through with you yet, Trunks Briefs_.

"If you two are done now, I highly suggest going back in before you get swarmed by the media." Bulma announced from nowhere, breaking the moment the couple shared.

Pan's face erupted in embarrassment to see Bulma and Vegeta gawking at the two. Vegeta had his own shade of red on his cheeks, clearly uncomfortable with what they had walked in on. Bulma looked as if she couldn't care less.

" _Dende_ , you guys! Did you have to scare me like that?!" Trunks yelled, startled by his parents.

"Apparently! That's the only way we got your attention. Your sister is drinking heavily and we really don't want to have to babysit both of you tonight. So... _after you,_ Trunksie." Bulma gestured toward the door, waiting for him to move.

"I'll never grow up to you guys, will I?"

"Not a chance." His mother smiled.

Trunks and Pan walked to the door, stopping only for Trunks to kiss his mom on the head. They had almost made it inside before he turned for a moment to make sure his parents were following.

"If you guys made us go back inside just to steal our make out spot, I'll be pissed." He called out, laughing at his own joke. Pan grimaced at the notion.

" _Boy_..." Vegeta warned. Trunks made no hesitation in grabbing Pan's hand and running inside, still cackling like a child.

The event went on smoothly from there. The two didn't talk any further about his future plans and instead chose to dance and have as much fun as possible. Pan was only uncomfortable a handful of times: once when Trunks introduced her to his colleagues as "his Pan" (not his _friend_ , not his _girlfriend_ , just **his** ), and another when one of said colleagues asked if she was moving out of the country with him. Trunks was lightening fast on his feet and managed to deflate the tension, but Pan still felt herself shrink at the thought.

But then Bulla and Andrew got drunk. Really drunk.

Vegeta approached Pan and Trunks as they chatted with Goten and Marron. He seemed more flustered than usual.

"Your _Dende-forsaken sister_ is drunk on her ass and we're taking her home before she taints the Briefs name forever." Vegeta grunted, a vein visibly throbbing in his forehead.

"Dad, our last name is Briefs, how much more damage could she do to it?" Trunks tried to crack a joke.

Vegeta angrily pointed over his shoulder at Bulla who was openly groping her boyfriend at the bar.

" **Oh**. Got it." Trunks replied in horror, trying to hide his eyes from the sight.

"If we stay any longer, I will fry his hands off. You coming or not?" Vegeta said curtly.

Trunks gave Pan a look she was starting to know all too well. And it made her body turn to jello.

"I think we'll just fly ourselves home, Papa. Go ahead and get out before it gets much worse."

Vegeta looked back and forth between Pan and Trunks before rolling his eyes and excusing himself. Anyone in the near vicinity could feel the sexual build up clouding the air around them. Even Goten suddenly got the urge to make conversation elsewhere. Pan's eyes hung heavily, refusing to break eye contact with her lover.

"We can go now, if you'd like. I think a little flight would be fun." She half whispered.

"Yep, right now."

The banquet was over for them, but the night was only just beginning.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, all!

I did end up splitting this chapter differently than anticipated, so the final chapter will be a bit shorter and opened-ended in case I decide to write a sequel of sorts. Thanks for reading/reviewing, I really appreciate you all! Enjoy.

* * *

The night air was crisp and cool, a refreshing change from the volcanic heat erupting in Pan's body. She and Trunks had wandered out of the banquet and into a more secluded area surrounded by tall bushes. They were undressing as much as they could in preparation for their flight, but the sexual undertones were not going unnoticed.

Pan watched as Trunks removed both his bow tie and his jacket, tucking his glasses into his pant pocket. He dropped his excess clothes to the ground and rolled his sleeves up his arms.

She looked down at her own outfit, realizing there was really nothing she could take off, and she had _definitely_ never flown in a dress before.

"So, I know I'm all down for flying and whatever, but do you think it'll be ok in a long dress?" She huffed, wishing she had worn something different. _A pantsuit? Are those stylist?_

Trunks chuckled at her curiously before picking his jacket back up and handing to her. "Would you rather wear this instead?"

"And _how_ exactly is that better than a dress?" She put a hand on her hip, fully aware of his teasing.

"More leg mobility, of course!" He smirked.

"And a lot more for the world below me to see..."

"Here, how about this then?" Trunks's grin expanded as he began to unbutton his shirt.

"Wait, what are you doing?" She panicked, thinking he was about ready to fly around town naked. She wouldn't put it past him.

"Pan, I have an undershirt, you nerd. Not like I'd mind being shirtless in this weather." He said, handing his white button up to her.

She stared at it in her hands, unsure if he was being completely serious. She couldn't argue with the facts though: she _would_ have better control over her legs without this dress. And how hot would it be to fly around in his clothes after stripping in some bushes?

"Fine." She decided, pulling the straps of her dress down her shoulders as seductively as she could before turning her back to him.

"No peeking." She added.

"Really? _Really_?" Trunks deadpanned, clearly unamused with not getting his way. "Not like it's my first time seeing you topless."

"I can make it your last if you don't close your eyes." She tried to sound serious, but knew she was failing.

"Fine, fine, they're closed." Trunks huffed, folding his arms around his chest.

Pan smiled triumphantly as she let her dress fall to her feet. She simultaneously stepped out of her heels and her gown, contemplating if she would ever even come back for them. The heels were _definitely_ being ditched forever.

She slid her arms through his shirt, her senses overwhelmed by his smell. The white top was nearly a dress itself on Pan's small body, reaching down to her knees. She barely was able to get two buttons done before she felt Trunks against her, his hands around her waist and his lips pressed against her neck.

"Hey, I said no peeking!" She chirped, lifting her shoulder to her neck instinctively.

"My eyes _are_ closed, I'm just going by scent. ...And maybe your Ki." He managed to say in between kisses.

Pan spun around, ridding him of her neck. Trunks pouted, his lower lip quivering dramatically.

"Ok, who's the brat now?"

"Still you." He dipped down to her mouth, their kiss sweet, but passionate.

A moment passed before Pan would allow herself to pull away and ask, "We ready for lift off?"

"Should we come back for our clothes later?" Trunks said, staring at their mess on the ground.

"Nah, let whoever finds em keep em!" She smiled before taking off to the sky. Trunks quickly launched after her.

The pair tried to fly higher in the sky to avoid anyone seeing them. Up by the clouds, the sky was darker, only illuminated by the stars rather than the light pollution of the cities below. Pan spread her limbs out, feeling the wind hug her curves. She closed her eyes briefly, losing herself in the hum of the breeze.

She was suddenly reminded that she was most definitely not alone up there when Trunks flew above her, his hands grabbing at the back of her shirt, pulling himself on top of her back.

"Feeling a little lazy? Or just want to get the thrill of riding my back through the city?"

"I just can't _not_ touch you right now...Come here. I have to show you something." He stopped suddenly, his fist clenched around the back of the dress shirt. As soon as she stopped, he took her hand, leading her to a new direction.

"This is it," he said after a solid ten minutes of flying.

Pan stared off at the scene before her. She had expected him to take her somewhere grand, somewhere beautiful. Instead, they were at a barren wasteland, rock formations reaching toward the sky.

"What _is_ this place?" She cocked her head, not wanting to sound uninterested.

"One of the places very dear to my heart. This is where the world fought Majin Buu..." His voice wavered, "This is where I thought I lost my dad forever."

Pan felt her gut sink, realizing that these rocks held memories so deep she would never be able to fully comprehend what they meant to him.

"Crazy how this huge battle took place back then, and now we not only have Buu, but also Uub." She said.

She looked around, noticing how the stars brightly reflected off of some of the smoother rock formations. It was much more beautiful than she originally thought.

"It's places like these that make me want to stay here, where my home is. Where my _family_ is. Sure, I could probably find adventures anywhere I go. But I just don't know if I would ever trade these memories for the world."

"Thank you for sharing this with me..." Pan whispered, taking his hand back in hers. He continued to look onward, reminiscing of his youth.

"We're not quite done yet." He finally smiled at her, squeezing her hand tightly.

"Oh? More things to show me?" She squeezed back.

He nodded, gently pulling her in the direction of the ocean. The smell of salt filled her nostrils as they floated over the body of water. Pan didn't understand why the middle of the ocean was important to him, but she decided to keep her mouth closed until she knew more information.

Trunks looked around a bit, finally pulling them over a few feet, "Here. _Right here_."

Pan's eyes scanned the open horizon, not seeing anything that could be of significance. She looked to Trunks for some explanation.

He stared down at her, taking both of her hands in his and bringing them to his lips, "This, my dear Panny, is where I first learned of your existence. Where you first saved the world."

"Wait... _here_? In the middle of the ocean?" She caught onto what he was saying, having heard the story of how the six Saiyans came together to stop Beerus from destroying everything.

"I remember feeling your Ki, your _heart beat_. It was unlike anything I had ever felt, and I hadn't felt it again since. That is, until a few weeks ago. You radiate that same powerful energy as you did 21 years ago. It's kind of addicting to feel first hand, honestly." He chuckled, a bit embarrassed by how much he was revealing to her.

Pan's face couldn't have been anything but crimson, flabbergasted at how sensitive Trunks could be. She always knew he had a soft side, but their whirlwind affair had made her forget that he was more than her sex partner. He could _feel_ deeper, _love_ harder than anyone she had met. Perhaps that was part of the reason he had previously closed himself off to women. He didn't want to get in too deep in order to protect himself and his family. In order to protect his heart.

She stared at him hard, her feelings for him overwhelming her for the first time since she was younger. She wanted him. She needed him. She _loved_ him.

And now she was scared.

"You wanna go back to my place?" He finally said after a few minutes of silence.

Pan tried to speak but couldn't find words. She could only nod her head in affirmation, hoping her face wasn't giving away just how much she cared for him.

The two flew back to Capsule Corp. hand in hand. When they arrived at his mansion, Trunks led her quietly up the stairs to his room, not wasting a single minute. They didn't speak, they were barely even _breathing_ , and had Pan not known better, she would think that he maybe loved her, too.

Pan sat on the edge of the bed as Trunks kneeled on the floor before her. He unbuttoned her shirt one by one, never breaking eye contact. His eyes nearly glowed in the dark room, the only light from the stars outside of his window. He slowly removed the shirt from her shoulders, bringing his head to her chest to kiss her breast bone, dragging his lips up to her collar bone and back down to the middle of her stomach. Her nerves twitched as he glided over her, clutching the sheets as she tried to keep her arms from shaking. He slipped his hands down the side of her hips and into her black underwear, tugging it to the floor. Pan reached her hands out to his undershirt, pulling it off of his head. She fumbled a bit with his belt before successfully pulling it out of his pant loop. Quickly, he completed removing his pants for her and in one swift motion, he crawled on the bed, pressing himself against her.

Their lips met, a sense of urgency in their kiss. Their tongues explored every crevice, licking every inch of their inner wetness. Trunks tangled his fingers in her hair, able to feel her heart galloping against his chest. She rubbed the back of his shoulders as they kissed, not even thinking about what her hands were doing. As if by instinct, Pan eventually grasped gently around his erection, guiding him into her.

Pan trembled beneath him as he rocked into her, feeling like their bodies were completely in sync, like they were one body. Pan broke their kiss and buried her face in his neck, scratching her nails down his back. He sped up a bit, reaching a hand to her bottom to lift her slightly, penetrating her deeper.

Trunks leaned back for a moment, readjusting his face so he could dive into another one of her kisses. He let his thumb gently rest on her cheek, lovingly rubbing her warm skin. He whispered her name into her lips, his voice floating on a breath. Pan felt the wind collapse from her lungs, her eyes welling up with tears at the emotional roller coaster going on in her head. She worried for the first time that maybe they were in over their heads.

Their movement was like a dance, calculated yet natural. She felt his Ki surrounding her, engulfing her in its tenderness. His touch was soft but determined, the sex not lacking in intensity, but undeniably overtaken by something stronger than simply sexual attraction. This was making love. And this was a first for both of them.

When they reached their respective climaxes, they didn't break physical contact. Neither moved for what felt like hours, clinging to the touch of the other like oxygen. Trunks was the first to change spots, removing himself from her and rolling his body to her side, still hugging her tightly. She tucked herself under his muscular arm, kissing whatever skin of his she could find. She desperately wanted to feel him, to touch him, to be with him in body and in soul.

They continued to hold one another in silence, Pan assuming Trunks had probably drifted off into sleep.

"We're in way over our heads, aren't we?" She said out loud, mostly talking to herself.

All she heard before drifting to sleep was his low, soft voice.

"It is what it is."

...

Pan awoke the next morning to a cold shiver through her body. She was alone in Trunks's huge bed, suddenly very aware of how needy she felt. She was panicked that maybe he could sense how she felt about him and it in turn scared him off. She wracked her brain to be sure she didn't say anything that would give her away in the heat of last night. When she couldn't think of anything, she stole his dress shirt from the floor, tossing it on and buttoning it as she exited his bedroom.

She made her way down the stairs to find Trunks sitting shirtless on his couch, one of his foreign movies playing on the tv. He noticed her immediately, offering his hand out to her. Pan cautiously took it, not ready when he pulled her onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, breathing in her scent.

"Good morning to you, too." She smiled, pulling his arms around her tighter.

"I couldn't sit still in bed and I didn't want to wake you. Thought one of these movies might calm me down. Got a lot on my mind, I guess." He mumbled, melting into her.

Pan knew they needed to have a discussion about his future, but she really wasn't ready for it right now. In fact, the longer she could put it off, the better.

"I hate to put more on your mind, but I have to go home eventually. And I don't exactly have any clothes..." Pan whispered, blushing from the thought of Gohan seeing her wearing only Trunks's dress shirt.

Trunks let out a hearty laugh, squeezing Pan against him. "Guess we need to give Bulla a call."

"I'm on it." She responded, reaching down to the ground to dig around in her purse. She retrieved her phone and put it to her cheek, hoping Bulla would answer a call rather than a text.

Her nervousness began taking over when Bulla wasn't responding to her first call. Or her second. _Or_ her third.

Then she remembered: Bulla got wasted at the event last night. She wouldn't be conscious for hours!

 _Shit_.

"Trunks, I think Bulla might be out of commission, what the hell am I supposed to do?! Show up home like this?" She panicked.

"Eh, no worries. I'll just call my mom." He said, pulling his own phone out of his pocket and sending a text.

Pan cringed. Bulma wasn't the _worst_ person to see her in this condition, but it would have been so much easier if Bulla would have just been able to hold her liquor. She cursed her friend, even though she knew she owed her one anyway.

It wasn't long before the front door swung open, Bulma standing in the doorway looking like a mad scientist with her white lab coat billowing in the wind. Pan jumped immediately off of Trunks's lap and onto the floor.

"H-hey, Aunt Bulma..." She stuttered.

"Alright, let's see what the damage is. Up, girl!" Bulma snapped her fingers, pulling a bag from behind her back.

Pan reluctantly stood up, her head hanging low. This was the single most embarrassing thing she had ever experienced.

Bulma cracked a smile, a giggle escaping her lips, "Ah, yes. I remember when Vegeta and I used to fly around the city naked. Wonderful memories, there..." She trailed off.

"Ugh, MOM! Can we focus a little here?" Trunks begged, Pan twitching with discomfort.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry. Here." She handed Pan black shorts and a pink tshirt. "I stole these from Bulla's room. She's too busy with her head in the toilet to notice, anyway.."

Pan graciously accepted the clothes, disappearing around the corner to change as fast as possible.

Bulma stared smugly at her son as he shrank under her gaze. She _knew_ the look in his eyes- she was fully aware that things were getting serious quickly. She had warned Trunks from the get-go that playing with Pan was a bad idea. They would either get married or have a horrible break up and nobody really wanted to deal with either scenario. So she stood, arms crossed, her grin saying enough to her son.

"Panny, you want me to go ahead and drive you home? I might as well since I'm already here." Bulma offered, continuing to stare at her son.

"Sure, that would be nice. Thank you." Pan called, grunting while trying to fit into Bulla's tiny black shorts.

"You should stay home, Trunks. There's a lot of work to do before you move next month." Bulma added. Pan's face went white with those words, her stomach dropping like an anchor. It hurt to hear reality again.

" **If** I move, mom. I never said I was going for sure." He grumbled, annoyed by her persistence.

"I thought you wanted this the second you heard about it last year? Isn't that why you took your big trip with Goten in the first place? What the heck has changed?" She pressed, forgetting for a moment that Pan was in the next room listening.

"MOM. _ENOUGH_." He snapped.

Pan looked to her feet, her heart sinking in her chest at the silence. Why was he so unsure all of the sudden? Was it because of her? It wasn't reasonable, he couldn't make a decision about his entire life's course over some 4-week fling with her. It wasn't right. She felt like she was holding him back.

Bulma's mood dropped when she saw Pan reappear from the kitchen, her face sullen with sadness.

"Come on, Pan. Let's head out." She tried to act normal, but couldn't help but feel like she had said too much.

Pan looked back at Trunks to say bye, finding that he was still sitting on the couch, his head cradled in his hands. He looked torn, and Pan couldn't stand watching him anymore. She chose to stay quiet. Let him be with his thoughts.

Bulma and Pan had a nearly silent drive back to the Son residence, Bulma occasionally attempting to make light conversation with the uninterested young adult.

When Pan came home, she sensed her parents were in the kitchen, making a quick escape to her room before anyone could stop her. She worried if she hesitated for a moment, someone would catch her crying. The last thing she needed was a lecture about how right everyone was about her and Trunks.

Slamming her door, she tossed herself limply on her bed, finally releasing her tears on her pillow. She wasn't even sure what she was sobbing about- she had no right to have any control over Trunks. If he didn't want to go, then he didn't have to! But the guilt over being a reason for his refusal ate away at her. She would lose no matter what: if he stayed, she'd feel responsible, and then what if they broke up? He'd have given up the opportunity of a lifetime to be with her momentarily. If he left, she'd lose him forever. They'd probably remain friends, but any hope of this becoming something more would cease to exist.

She just couldn't win. And so she cried.

She knew it wouldn't be long before her family came looking for her. Gohan could sense her irregular Ki, and although Videl wasn't a pro at detecting it, she had a sense even stronger: mother's intuition. She couldn't face her mother right now, praying to Dende that she'd stay away.

She didn't even hear anyone come in until she felt a gentle hand on her back. She looked up from her pillow to see Piccolo kneeling by her bedside. Her face was red and streaming with tears, every orifice leaking. She didn't even have time to think of a reaction, her body intuitively leaping into his arms, uncontrollably sobbing into his gi. The Namekian wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back softly. She was happy he was still here, knowing that he had virtually no opinion about what was going on and would never judge her. He was truly the only member of her family who could console her at this point.

"I don't even know why I'm crying, Grandpa..." She coughed through her tears. "Nothing even _happened_."

"You don't always need a reason. This isn't war, you can cry as much as you want to." He said.

He couldn't help but feel defensive of Pan, wanting to punch whatever it was that made her cry. However, Piccolo knew better. He would never react on emotion alone, like Gohan or Videl would. Hence, why he offered to check on her in their place.

After a long time, her crying became more controlled, her breathing slowing down as well. She huffed a bit between gasps, finally finding that her tears were running out. She removed herself from Piccolo, settling back on her bed. He looked down at his gi that was now covered in snot and tears.

"You haven't gotten snot on my clothes since you were an infant. At least it's not vomit." He joked. Pan let out a laugh, always loving his dry sense of humor.

"I think I'm in too deep, Grandpa." She finally admitted, hugging her knees to her chest. "I feel like no matter what decision I make, I'm wrong. I know this isn't the end of the world, but it _feels_ like it."

"Can you control the outcome?" He asked sternly.

"What?"

"Can you control the outcome? Of what you're upset about? Is there something you can physically do to ensure a certain outcome will occur?"

"Well, no...not really." She looked at him curiously.

"If it's out of your hands, then you should feel no remorse about how it turns out. If you follow your instincts and stay true to who you are, then it's impossible to be wrong because it is not _your_ wrong decision to make."

It was frightening how insightful Piccolo could be. He didn't have a clue about what she was talking about, and yet he managed to shine some light on an otherwise dark situation.

"I was on my way out before I came in here, and I should return to my meditation. Please remember what I said, Pan. You are a brilliant girl with an unbelievable support system. I may not understand everything, but your parents will. Don't shut them out." Piccolo took to his feet, bending over to kiss Pan on the top of her head.

"Love you!" She called after him.

"...Love you." He murmured under his breath, closing her door behind him.

She stayed in her room for hours in silence, letting her thoughts run wild. Her phone was on silent and tucked under her bed to ensure no one would bother her for the time being. She needed to organize her mind and make sure she was ready for whatever this world was about to throw at her. After awhile, she realized she needed to go to her parents. They were clearly giving her space after her chat with Piccolo that morning, and she appreciated it, but she didn't want to take advantage of it.

She scraped herself off of her bed and dragged her body into the living room where Gohan and Videl were waiting patiently for her.

Pan slid on the couch next to her father, immediately putting her arms around him and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Are you ready to talk?" Gohan inquired, placing his arm around her shoulders.

"Can I sit like this for a few more minutes?" She said, feeling her tears rear their ugly head again.

"Of _course_. We're here as long as you need us."

Pan took a deep breath before starting what she sensed would be a lengthy conversation.

"Did you hear the news?"

"We read about it in the paper. For the record, your pictures all look beautiful." Videl tried to be as supportive as possible.

"Nothing even happened. Everything was fine and then suddenly it wasn't. He didn't end it, but I can't help but feel like he should have." She sat up, twisting her fingers together.

"Why would you say that, honey? If nothing happened, why be so sad now?" Gohan tried to sound as reasonable as possible.

"Because I'm no guarantee! He suddenly doesn't seem to want to go and Bulma made it sound like this job was all he ever wanted until... _recently_. If he's staying here because of me, that's stupid." Pan was proud of herself for not outright crying again.

"Pan, I don't mean to sound like I know Trunks better than you do but..." Gohan said, adjusting his glasses, "I have known that boy since he popped out of the womb. He has never had his mind made up about _anything_ unless it had to do with beating an opponent. Even then, he'd change his mind about things faster than I could keep up! That's part of the reason your mother was so worried about you two. He's fickle. So when that boy _does_ finally make a decision, it's a big deal. It's not something he just chooses based on a whim or some fleeting emotions. It's something he really, truly wants. If he chooses to stay here, he has plenty of reasons why."

"This choice isn't up to you. But what _is_ in your control is how you react. The best thing you can do for him is to be supportive. That way, you don't feel like you're making any decisions for him." Videl chimed in, reaching her hand over Gohan to place it on Pan's arm.

"Don't try to end something just because you're scared of it, Panny. You've never been scared of anything before this."

Pan listened intently to her parents, her heart swelling with appreciation for them. She wondered if Trunks could talk to his parents like this, or if he had _anyone_ he could confide in. He did always have his best friend in Goten, but was it the same as having your blood relatives by your side? She felt selfish for feeling so sorry for herself this whole time when Trunks was probably the one who needed a listening ear.

"I think I know what I need to do." Pan came to her feet, a new determination in her voice.

Gohan and Videl looked at one another then back at their daughter.

"Will you be coming home tonight?" Videl asked sweetly.

Pan turned to her parents and smiled.

"Probably not."


	8. Chapter 8

Here is the final installment of my first ever TruPan story! It's a lot shorter than the other chapters but I rewrote it several times and I'm just much happier with the shorter version so that's what I'm sticking with! Needless to say, I am officially hooked on this couple and am brainstorming a possible sequel. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing! Thanks again!

* * *

The drive to Capsule Corp. seemed longer than usual, the dark road stretched out beneath her hover car. Pan tapped her fingers against the dash nervously, hoping she was making the right choice in just showing up to Trunks's house. There was no going back now once her headlights shown brightly as she pulled into his driveway. She searched her car for her phone, considering giving him a courtesy call before realizing she had left it under her bed. And on silent. _Crap_.

She turned off the engine to her car and took a moment to just breathe before stepping out and walking up to his door. There were a few lights on inside signaling that he was probably home. She gulped hard, finally forcing her balled fist to knock on his door. She waited patiently, hearing rustling from within the home. Then the door opened, a disheveled Trunks waiting behind it.

He had on a Capsule Corp. tank, grey sweatpants, glasses, and a toothbrush dangling from his mouth. He was completely taken back to see Pan standing there, still wearing the clothes she borrowed from Bulla that morning.

" _Pern_?" He almost choked, his mouth full of toothpaste. Somehow he was still unbearably attractive, even in his natural habitat. He took a step out of the house to spit into a plant by the door, wiping the back of his mouth with his hand.

"Cute." Pan teased, not even close to being grossed out by him.

"I wasn't expecting you! Did you get my texts?" He leaned his hand on the doorway, his body angled so that Pan could see every rippling muscle in his figure.

"Honestly, I haven't checked my phone since I got home this morning...sorry about that. I was a little distracted." She admitted.

"Well, it was no big deal, just making sure you were ok. Come on in. I was just going over some paperwork before bed." He walked into his home, Pan shutting the door behind her.

He took his place on the couch, the table in front of it scattered with papers and binders. It looked like a box of school supplies exploded in his living room.

"Is this a bad time?" Pan stuttered nervously, her confidence wavering a bit at Trunks's casual nature.

"No, never a bad time for you, Panny." He offered her a smile, patting down the seat next to him.

She sat beside him, still keeping her distance. Even though nothing dramatic had happened between the two, she still felt awkward that this could be it for them. She was ready for whatever outcome he threw at her. She just needed to be _there_ for him.

"Is this all stuff to get ready for your new job?" She asked boldly.

Trunks took off his glasses and set them on the table, "No, just some work stuff I'm a little behind on."

She twirled her thumbs together, wishing she knew what to say to get him to open up to her again. Trunks stared at her, waiting for her to explain _why_ she was at his door at 8pm on a Sunday night.

"I...I was just wondering? If you were ok? You seemed pretty down this morning and I just got to thinking that maybe you don't have many people you can talk to about this whole job offer thing and I thought maybe if you were comfortable you could talk to me but it's not like I'm great at advice but I feel like I should be here for you since after all you are my friend and and..." Pan finally took a breath in between her rambling, noticing Trunks stifling a laugh behind his fist.

"I'm your _friend_?" He let himself giggle.

"Yes! And I'm trying to be serious here! What are you laughing about?" She snapped, her self conscious side talking for her.

Trunks scooted in close to her, taking her body into his arms, hugging her. Her eyes scanned the room, confused by his gesture. She desperately needed to hold him, latching her arms around him, as well.

"Thanks for coming over here. I've had a lot on my mind all day," Trunks separated from her, keeping his hands on her shoulders. "But I gotta be honest, the decision about the job was officially made this afternoon."

Pan's stomach churned, her heart doing somersaults in her chest. She had a terrible feeling, but she kept smiling in hopes it would keep away any tears that were about to form.

"Oh... _and_?" She managed to squeak out.

"Someone else wanted it more, so I offered it to the CFO. He was certain about it while I was just too on the fence. I'll still have to make trips there every once in awhile to ensure its being run the way I want it to be, but my headquarters is here. My _home_ is _here_. Where I belong." He turned away from her, casually shuffling the papers on the table into a pile.

Pan was speechless. She didn't actually think he'd pass it up, but _he did_. And he did it without even needing to talk to her or his family or anyone. Gohan was right, when Trunks made a decision, he _really_ made it. She still felt like she was a factor, but then remembered Piccolo's words: it's not her choice to make. She has no control over this outcome.

"So...you're staying here?" She asked, just to be sure.

"Sure am."

Pan couldn't control herself. She torpedoed into his chest, a death grip around his waist, her eyes flooded with tears.

"Whoa, Pan?! What's wrong?" He panicked, catching her in his arms.

"I'm just so happy! I mean, I'd support you no matter what choice you made but I just don't know what I'd do without you here!" She confessed in between sniffles.

" _Dende_ , Pan. I didn't know you felt that way..." He ran his fingers through her hair, trying to comfort her as best as he could.

Pan looked up at him, her eyes still filled with tears.

 _Don't say it, Pan._

 _ **Don't** say it._

 _ **DON'T say it!**_

"I love you, you dumbass! I don't know what I'd do without you here to piss me off and yet make me so undeniably happy that I can't even think straight!" She gasped at her profession, putting a hand to her mouth.

"Ohhhhh, Dende. What did I just say?" She turned from him, her face flushed.

Trunks smirked, pulling her back into his arms. He lifted her face toward his, gently placing his lips on hers.

"You know I've always loved you, Pan. I just honestly never thought it'd be _quite_ like this." He paused, "But I'm glad it is. It's different, but it's exactly what I want."

Pan finally stopped crying, only able to stare into his eyes, unsure if she actually heard him right.

"You mean...?"

"For being so smart, you sure are dense. I'm trying to say I love you, too."

It should have been weird to be professing her love so quickly, but she had known Trunks forever, loved him forever. This was the only natural course of action at this point.

She buried her face into his chest again, holding him as tightly as she could.

She didn't know if they were going to stay together forever, get married, have kids, continue the inner-breeding between a long line of best friends. There was no guarantee they'd even last the next month. But that's how life always worked for the Sons and the Briefs. There were _no_ guarantees in _anything_. What mattered most was in that moment, two souls found one another.

And it was truly only the start.


End file.
